


Love Among the Ruins

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Series: TMNT OC Post-Apocalyptic AU [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Group Marriage, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Polygamy, Threesome - F/M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New York that the turtles once knew has long since fallen. It's been two years since Don's girlfriend passed and, while he seemed pretty content being single while Raphael was in a pretty serious romance...things are about to change. In the ruins that are left of a world long forgotten, the genius turtle's chance of finding love again is just around the corner. Turtles do share mates in the wild after all. Raphael/OC/Donatello. Warning: There will be polygamy/polyamory, group sex, slight TCest, lots of cursing and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rebuilding Process and Eminent Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanie95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/gifts).



“I know you’ve probably come ta me with the same complaint as everyone else in these damn parts has,” Shea was facing away from the door, “Why do me, Raph and Don get ta live in a fuckin’ palace when the rest a New York is in ruins? Lemme tell ya' the same fuckin' thing I’ve told everyone else…”

 

“This is your house and it ain’t always looked like this but, point is, it was protected attack after attack and you got crews all over rebuilding the goddamn city and the whole fuckin’ state. So, be patient?” Raphael almost couldn’t keep a straight face as he reiterated what Shea had been telling everyone that had sent that very specific complaint her way. 

 

“Boo!” Shea beamed as she turned around to face Raph, “What up?”

 

“Finished what I had ta do and I figured I should visit my girl,” Raph smirked as he walked towards Shea who had found comfort on the fainting couch.

 

On the subject of the fainting couch, Raphael would never understand why Shea needed a couch with one arm. But, it did look pretty nice with her on it.

 

“Peaches, give us a while,” Shea looked over at her assistant.

 

“You got it, Boss Lady,” Peaches exited the room with an all knowing grin on his face.

 

Once the cupid had exited the room, Raph wasted no time climbing onto the sofa with Shea and then removing her skirt. 

 

“No panties, huh?” Raph leaned forward and stopped inches before the lips of Shea’s sex. 

 

“Kinda had a feeling you were gonna come by and I didn't want some stupid underwear ta get in your way,” Shea winked.

 

“Usin' the crystal ball a yours I see,” Raph lifted himself back up and started a trail of kisses down Shea’s neck. 

 

“Yeah...” Shea sighed abruptly, “I can't help but still look at the damn thing as The Orb of Hindsight. Now that it's just my crystal ball it lets me see whatever I ask ta see… I guess that’s a plus, right?”  

 

Raphael was good and ready to slide his tongue into Shea's throbbing core but, he knew that if she was upset, she would find no pleasure in their love making and he'd had much too long a day for that sort of thing. 

 

“Shea,” Raph leaned up once more to see her face again, “I know it's hard on ya’. That thing was more or less the boss a ya' and now you're the one tellin' it what ta do.”

 

“At least Renet is handling all of time. It was nice of her ta gimmie the ol' thing. Guess it's the least she could do. She rules the serene 79 th Level of Null Time with her trophy husband Leo while we're here ruling this reality. I mean, she lives like a queen and I don't really anymore...I can live with that though.” 

 

“Good,” Raph caught her in a kiss, “ 'Cause ya’ do a damn good job right here, where you're at.” 

 

“Mmm...” Shea moaned into a second kiss and brought her body up to press against Raph's, “Aw...I want you, Boo. I want you now.” 

 

Raph bit down on his lip. Oh no, she wasn't going to get him so easy. And, on several previous occasions, Shea had gone on about how she loved when Raph ate her out. 

 

“Ahh...” Shea slammed back into the couch, “Boo, don't be teasin' me like...Ah...ah...tha...mmm! Ra...ahhh...Raph...s-stop...I want your dick and I want it now!” 

 

“Can't say I'm convinced,” Raph licked his lips as he came up for air. 

 

Shea pushed him and he allowed himself to be pushed back some. Of course, he was quick to stop himself from falling. More so, because falling off of a one-shouldered couch was unpleasant in itself. 

 

Raph sat back and relaxed as Shea let her tongue wander down his plastron and to the slit that housed his manhood. 

 

“There he is,” Shea gave a sexy smirk once Raph's cock was standing at full attention. 

 

Deciding to tease him herself, Shea took to sucking him off. She made sure to swirl her tongue around a lot and pretend like she was going to bite him. 

 

“Uh...Sh-Shea, I'm...gonna...” Raph got a tight grip around and the single arm of the couch as his hot cum shot into Shea's mouth. 

 

Shea swallowed quickly and backed up away from him, “Figures.”

 

Making sure to catch her gaze with his golden eyes, Raph nodded for her to come forward, to sit down on his still rigid shaft and ride it for as long as she could. 

 

“Oooh,” Shea hadn't felt Raph inside of her for a good two weeks; finally being one with him again was perfection, “Raphie baby, ahh...Uh...ahh...” 

 

Raph thrust into her harder as she bounced up and down on him more. He then managed to remove her slinky top and took one of her ample breasts in his mouth while he squeezed and fondled the other.

 

“Faster baby, I need it faster!” 

 

“Fuck...Fuck, Shea...Ugh,” Raphael then did an almost unthinkable thing when he locked lips with Shea and grabbed a fistful of her hair. 

 

“Raphael…Oh, Raphael! Ooooh,” Shea shook at the force from her and Raph's joint climax and proceeded to let herself fall forward and onto Raph's chest. 

 

“I needed that,” Raph stole another kiss. 

 

“You and me both, Boo,” Shea cuddled as close to him as she could, given the limited space of the one-shouldered couch. 

 

Raphael peeled himself from Shea and collected up the barely there pieces of clothing she'd previously had on and put them onto the couch, “Get dressed.”

 

“Why the fuck should I? I cuddle all close ta ya' and ya' just rip yourself away,” Shea crossed her arms, pouted and looked away from him.

 

“ 'Cause those would look a lot better on our bedroom floor,” Raph whispered ever so slightly and once Shea was clothed again, he scooped her up and started the walk up to their bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

Donatello wondered why in the world he could be called a genius when he was terrible when it came to matters of the heart. He'd been with Eve for years and now she’d been dead almost two years. 

 

How he was ever going to move on seemed foreign a year ago but, now? 

 

Now, a woman called Destiny was catching his attention. Of course, no other woman would ever understand him the way Eve did. 

 

Come to think of it, Raph was so lucky to still have Shea. Shea was probably the only woman alive on Earth who truly knew and understood everything about the turtles. 

 

Perhaps, Donatello should take the chance and try to spend some time with Destiny. Maybe a new beginning could grow from there? 

 

The only way he could find out was to try and if not, just like so many of his inventions that were failures, he could always go back to the drawing board and start again. 

 

* * *

 

Shea sparked her lighter and lit Raphael's cigar, “I dunno, Boo. I don't like it.” 

 

“I don't either but, Donnie ain’t the same...” Raph took a long drag of his cigar. 

 

“I know...Uh, maybe I shoulda told y'all 'bout somethin' that Eve gave me before she died...” 

 

“What?” Raph's eye widened and he nearly dropped his cigar.

 

“Look, I didn't wanna freak y'all out. When she was dying, Eve asked me ta do her one last favor...”

 

* * *

 

_As Eve lay dying, she locked eyes with Shea._

 

_“Please, don't let Donatello forget my voice,” Eve was fading fast._

 

_“Eve, I...I dunno what I can...” Shea was panicking and only hoped she would be able to help Eve._

 

_“My v...oice,” Eve's breath hitched, “Take it, put it somewhere.”_

 

_Shea bit down on her lip. The world as she knew it was crumbling; her rules of using magic were getting looser by the hour._

 

_She had to do this for Eve. There was no way she couldn't._

 

_“A'right, I'll save it,” Shea unclasped the golden apple locket from Eve's neck, “Can ya' sing one last note? Everything ya' ever sang ta Don will be in here, I promise. I mean, I ain't ever done this spell before but, I've read about it plenty and...”_

 

_Eve put a hand up in protest for Shea to spare her the details. Finally, Eve sang the last note she ever would._

 

* * *

 

“So, you've had 'er voice this whole time?” Raph had put his cigar out in an ashtray by now. 

 

“Yeah...But, how in the fuckin' world do you just be like: So, the love of your life, she's dead but, here's her voice in the first piece of jewelry ya' ever gave her,” Shea pointed at the drawer on the far left of the bedroom and used telekinesis to open it and to then open the box where she had stashed Eve's locket. 

 

“Ya' gotta tell 'im.” 

 

“I will, I should probably do that tonight and take a long fuckin' time doin' it. Word on the street is he's askin' that bitch Destiny ta dinner tonight. That ain't right…How dare he try and replace my sister with some bitch,” Shea crossed her arms and looked about ready to cry, “Boo, I just...Eve became my sister with all the shit we went through while Renet stopped bein' that close ta me. Eve and me agreed that if one of us didn't make it, we'd take care of both a y'all. That meant no lettin' other bitches in on our men. 'Cause they don't know y'all like we do and never will.” 

 

“Take care of us?” Raph raised an eye ridge, “What'dya mean?” 

 

“I mean, take a care a y'all...in most senses a the phrase. Y'know, as long as y'all were okay with it,” Shea could feel the color draining from her face, “Turtles share mates in the wild and shit. If this ain't the wild, I dunno what it is.” 

 

“Ya' know I don't like ta share,” Raph scooted closer to her, “But, Donnie's my brother and my best friend. He should be allowed ta be as happy as I am, even in the shit hole reality we live in.”

 

Shea nodded, “Yeah, that's where Eve and me were comin' from. I know she woulda done the same for me. Boo, we lost a piece of our family. We don't just get that piece back by letting some bitch take it! Once that piece is gone, it's gone. Ain't no replacing it. We're down ta three, we ain't ever gonna be four again.” 

 

“I know,” Raph sighed in frustration and put an arm around Shea, “But, ya' gotta tell Don about Eve's voice. Let 'im hear it if it'll help.”

 

“And on the 'sharing' thing?” Shea raised an eyebrow.

 

“Leave that one ta me. I got a plan.” 

 

* * *

 

Shea couldn't think of what to say next. She had told Donatello everything about how she'd saved Eve's voice and had said nothing about it prior to right now. 

 

She could only sit there and watch helplessly as Don dropped to his knees and was staring at the apple locket in his hand. He had been in one spot for almost an hour until he finally opened the locket.

 

Once the locket was opened, the room filled with a greenish light. It was reminiscent of Eve's striking emerald eyes. 

 

Following the light, came Eve’s voice belting out a love song. It was as exuberant and strong as Don remembered it. After  the song finished, Eve's voice flew back into the locket and the locket forced itself closed. 

 

“Uh, if you're wonderin' why it just closed like that it’s 'cause it'll only do one song per open and well, I'm hoping you're only gonna open it when you really need ta,” Shea tried breaking the ice.

 

“I...I can't accept this,” Don stood up and went back over to Shea, holding the locket back out to her, “I'll use it up in an hour. I can't keep this on me.”

 

A long sigh escaped from Shea, “Fine, I'll keep it safe just like she asked me. But, forreal, that's her voice and she asked me ta save it for you. That way, ya’d never forget her voice.” 

 

“Is this about my date with Destiny later?” Don suddenly felt a pang of guilt but, he wasn't going to let on. 

 

“Maybe...” Shea shrugged, “I mean, ain't nothin' wrong with it but, Destina ain't ever gonna be family. I don't care if y'all two fall right in love tonight and elope tomorrow. She'll never be Eve.”

 

“Her name is Destiny,” Don corrected.

 

“Yeah? Well, I'd look in my crystal ball and tell ya' the haps a yours. Your destiny that is, and I'm pretty sure whatever her name is ain't got a place in it,” Shea rolled her eyes. 

 

“That's for me to decide, not you!” The normally calm turtle snapped at her before turning to leave. 

 

“I could never tell you and Raph were related but, I see it now, punk ass!” Shea yelled after him, she needed to get the last word in. 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael and Shea were starting to have a fun time in what they called ' The Romp Room'. 

 

The Romp Room was a room that had a fireplace, a single round mattress in the middle of the floor and lavish pillows and blankets all about. The idea was to be able to ‘romp’ about the sheets and pillows. Thus, the name.

 

Currently, Raph and Shea were indeed, romping about the sheets and pillows. Shea was barely clothed; they may as well make that a house protocol. 

 

“Boo,” Shea broke the kiss between Raph and herself, “I fucked up. I yelled at Donatello and I...” 

 

“I told ya', I got it,” Raph started kissing her again when the door to The Romp Room opened. 

 

Shea instinctively pulled away from Raph to see that it was none other than Donatello who had entered the room and subsequently closed the door behind him. 

 

“Nice a ya' ta show up,” Raph commented. 

 

“I almost didn't,” Don confessed.

 

“Yeah, I heard you and Capp'n Ice Queen over here got into a fight,” Raph began, “but, I think she's in a forgiving mood. How 'bout it Shea?” 

 

“Maybe, depends if Don is too,” Shea crawled away from Raph and over to a not yet strewn pile of pillows. 

 

“Well, Donnie boy?” Raph asked.

 

The purple clad turtle nodded yes. 

 

“Great,” Raph's smirk only widened, “Now, cop a squat, relax and check out everything you're missing if ya' keep on with what's 'er ass.”

 

Shea bit down on her lip to contain herself when she rolled back over in Raph's direction. They were going to do it in front of Don? How could she have missed _that_? 

 

Given, Don probably wasn't going to be able to keep to himself for very long but, the sooner this got to moving along, the better. 

 

Rocking backwards in the slightest, Shea spread her legs and then motioned with her head for Raph to come towards her. He started to stroke her sex ever so gently and then he quickened the stroking and one finger inside her became two; each stroke evoked a louder cry of pleasure from Shea. 

 

With the same stealth he showed on the battle field, Raphael removed his hand from Shea's body and he held it up to show just how moistened and coated in her juices it was. The very sight and smell of this were making Raph's lower plastron ache like mad but, he was going to have to hold on a little longer. 

 

Don was good at this game, too. He would cave but, he had to cave before Raph did. Shea understood the game plan by now. Hopefully, she could offer some assistance. 

 

Shea took to licking Raph down and it was proving to be more fun for Raph than for Don. Given, Don had turned away from them...

 

“Uh-uh, Donnie,” Raph's tone was smug, “ya' gotta watch.”

 

The genius terrapin slowly but surely turned around and his manhood had made an appearance. 

 

“At least now he can touch 'imself while he watches,” Shea giggled as she lay down on the mattress in the center of the room, “Boo, I'm done all up on my knees. I need ta be on my back.”

 

“Works fer me,” Raph lined himself up and then entered her, “Shea?” 

 

“Yeeeaah....ah...What's up?” She met his gaze. 

 

“Think it's okay if Don joins us?” 

 

“I ain't against it but, I doubt he'll take up the offer.”

 

“Good point.” 

 

The ever silent Donatello did nothing as his older brother and Shea began having sex in his presence. They weren’t having just regular sex. The pair was having that loud, noisy, 'end up with rug-burn afterwards' kind of sex. 

 

“Ooooh....Oh...Oh...” Shea reached up and grabbed her right breast and closed her eyes in pleasure at Raph's slowing down his pace. 

 

She could have sworn he was kissing her in two places at once...

 

Taking a moment to open one eye, she saw that while Raph was kissing her lips, Donatello had his mouth around her left breast. Shea moved a hand onto the back of Don's head and pushed his head more to her chest. Both turtles came up for air at the same time and with a nod of approval from Shea, Don was now kissing her while Raph was busy working her chest and trying to bring her to her peak. 

 

“Raphie...” Shea's voice was now a hoarse whisper, “I'm...I'm...AH! Hmph!” 

 

The feeling of Shea coming all over his dick was enough for Raph to be brought to the edge himself. He shot his load into Shea twice before not being able to go any longer. The three of them settled on a corner of the mattress where it was 'clean' for lack of a better word; seeing as their shenanigans had happened at the center of the mattress. 

* * *

 

 

Don awoke slowly, as if he'd had a hangover the night before. What in the world just happened? 

 

Did he really...

 

Yes, he did. He'd technically had a threesome with Raphael and Shea. Moreover, he'd missed dinner with Destiny because of said threesome.

 

Raph had lied to him about there being some emergency and Don, like any good brother would, came running to Raph's exact location thanks to the tracker in the Shell Cell and it had all been part of a set-up. It wasn't a bad set-up but, still. Don wasn't so sure he liked this idea yet...He wanted to see if he and Destiny had a chance before giving up completely. 

 

 


	2. Forgiveness with a Side of Love Making

Donatello was going over to find Destiny. He felt like a complete jerk for having missed their dinner date last night. 

 

"I have the green geek right where I want him. If I keep at it, I'll have made my way into Frost Manor by New Years this year!" Destiny laughed and her two friends started laughing too.

 

"I wouldn't be so set in these plans, Destiny," Don revealed his hiding spot.

 

"D-Donatello....I, I um, er..."

 

"That's enough. I came here to apologize for missing dinner last night but, I realize that apology might not be worth making. We're finished."

 

The disillusioned genius started on his way back to Frost Manor. He hated to admit it but, Shea had been absolutely right. 

 

Any outside people that were left could never be part of their family. They would never be four again, never. On that note, they were down to three; the three of them had each other and should in no way be taking that lightly.

 

Back on the subject of apologies, Don thought he might owe Shea one. 

 

Sure, they were more or less on okay terms after the threesome with Raph last night but, he had been rather mean to her when she'd warned him that Destiny had no place in his future.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, you're doing it, huh?" Peaches could barely contain his smile, "Being ravaged by two green hunks?"

 

"I'm trying it," Shea corrected him.

 

"Lemme guess," The cupid sighed, "Don was doubtful last night?"

 

"How'dya...Oh, you're a cupid, I knew that.”

 

“Exactly, sweetie. And, I can help!” Peaches smiled again.

 

"Lay it on me."

 

"You need to get intimate with Don, one-on-one. That way, he'll be okay with being intimate with you and Raph together. They already have an easy time what with that whole 'turtles share mates in nature' thing. It's you that Don's not so sure of. Nothing against you but, he’s just not sure about new territory. Sweetheart, braniacs like him overanalyze and overanalyze. Eve had almost zero confidence save for the confidence she had in her voice and that made her easy to analyze. You on the other hand, are the self-confidence queen. The difficulty he has reading you makes him hold back so, you've gotta show him that those walls can come down with him 'cause we all know those walls come down when all three of you are together," Peaches was firm in his advice. 

 

"And Raph would be okay with this?" Shea hoped so.

 

"Why don't ya' ask me," Raph walked into the room.

 

After a recap of what Peaches had said, Raph was fine with the idea. He knew that it was the only way Don would be alright with the arrangement. Plus, Raph took pride in sharing his mate. 

 

He loved Shea's warmth all around him while making love to her and he felt a certain sense of honor to be sharing that with his brother. 

 

Really, Don had been through enough and seeing as Shea and Raph were the only family he had left, they were going to be the ones to help him through anything.

 

* * *

 

Donatello was cooped up in his lab. He realized that he should probably get to finding Shea and start apologizing for yesterday. Though, he wasn't sure how to go about it. 

 

Given, he hadn't said much but, hours before now, he’d joined Raph and Shea in The Romp Room. And, if he was being honest he was nasty — for him anyway — towards Shea.

 

A knock on the door of the lab shook Don from his thoughts.

 

"Come in," Don stopped what he was doing, it might be Raph or someone else important if they were coming to see Don without prior notice.

 

"Hey, Donatello," Shea stepped into the lab, "I'm not botherin' you am I?"

 

* * *

 

Raphael was in the office taking care of some work. Seeing as he, Don and Shea were more or less running what was left of New York, being organized came with the job description. 

 

"Duncan, how're our teams doin'?" Raph asked when Peaches returned from surveying the city.

 

"Mid-town Manhattan is coming along smoothly. Fashion Avenue should be back in no time! Well okay, maybe in another few weeks or so but, I'm good with that. Food supply is good, no one is starving. Team morale is up all over the place and Central Park doesn't look like it exploded anymore,” Peaches smiled.

 

"That's good," Raph was pleased with those findings, "And uh, the team testing for whatever in the water? Y'know, the team Donnie was workin' with...?"

 

"You mean the team that Destiny was on?" Peaches already knew.

 

"...yeah."

 

"Well," Peaches began, "I checked on them and while they were doing their jobs, that Destiny chick seemed pretty miffed. So, I decided to fly down onto their sight and claim it was a surprise progress inspection blah blah, and then I got all the info I needed from the emotion in the air.”

 

"Enlighten me.”

 

"Destiny had plans to use Don if only to come live here in the house, she then planned to have a baby and find a way to get rid of you and Shea. Don found out that she was in the beginning stages of using him today and they're done so, Destiny is pretty mad. Negative energy is something Shea won't tolerate. Therefore, I made a call and Miss Destiny shouldn't bother us again."

 

“How's that?” 

 

“Got her removed from the project due to her disinterest in being serious and well, the bitch is back in Nebraska working on her pa's farm,” Peaches giggled, “She was some farm girl and she's better off back there.” 

 

Raph smirked at that and then leaned back in the desk chair, “But, we're all good for the most part?” 

 

“Just about. We’re not perfect but, we will get there eventually,” Peaches offered. 

 

“Works fer me.” 

 

“Are you thinking about babies?” Peaches asked only because he knew. 

 

“How'dya...?” 

 

“I know love. You love Shea and, you love the idea of having a baby. You don't care if she has a baby by you first or a baby by Don but, the idea of a little munchkin running around appeals to you, especially since society is so different now and there's no unspoken 'mutants have to hide' rule anymore. And another thing, given all the unprotected sex you and Boss Lady have I'm surprised there's no little Aaron running around here. Before you ask, she didn't tell me. I just know. Condoms are for practice and I know for a fact that you skip practice and given the look on your face and so does your brother. I said little Aaron because that's the name you'd like to give your first born son and if it's a girl you feel pretty strong about the name Melissa. How do I know? I'm a cupid and I can more or less read you and Don like books now that you're part of Shea's love connection!” Peaches giggled excitedly.

 

“Oh yeah?” Raph found that rather interesting, “What about you? Who deals with your love connections?” 

 

“No one...except me, sort of. I’m supposed to guard Shea and her loved ones. Another cupid couldn't help me in trying to help myself. I mean, my last real boyfriend was Antonio and then came that fling with that blonde guy, Caleb…I think. And y'know, no one wants to settle down, no one wants to pale in comparison to their boyfriend who has these big angelic wings to use whenever he pleases...” Peaches sighed, “But, that’s all because my relationship front is turbulent. Yours and Shea's used to be and boy, did I ever hear about all that.”

 

Raph rolled his eyes, how typical of Duncan. Again though, Raph liked the idea of bringing a child into the world. He’d certainly run it by Don and Shea first, though. He wanted to be sure that they were all on the same page and if not, whatever was going to happen would happen. 

 

* * *

 

“A'right well, I wanted ta say sorry for yesterday and, I...” Shea started going on, she thought she was the one with the apologizing to do. 

 

“Shea, no. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you yesterday and I didn’t have to be so cold you earlier,” Don apologized first

 

“I didn't have ta scream at ya' ta get the last word in like I did. You’ve got every right ta treat me like shit if ya’ ask me. Anyway, I uh, wanted ta…y’know,” She made her way closer to him and stopped so that they were close enough that her chest was just barely brushing against his upper plastron. 

 

Shea then batted her eyes at Don. She had on a tight little number, a strapless high-low dress. It was lavender with darker purple accents; she looked like some sort princess who belonged in a nightclub rather than a castle but, it was kind of funny to think of it that way. 

 

There was still the slightest inkling of doubt in Don's eyes. She had her 'secret weapon' with her but, she didn’t want to resort to using it, at least not so soon.

 

“It's alright. Don’t worry about it,” Don managed a response. 

 

“I forgive ya’ too and, oh! That’s what I wanted ta ask. Anyone ever tell ya' that you're a damn good kisser?” Shea leaned forward so that now and only now did her chest press right into Don. 

 

An odd noise escaped the purple banded turtle as he felt Shea up against him. The fabric she had on was a lot thinner than it looked and she wasn't wearing a bra; he could feel it from under the fabric. 

 

If she wasn't wearing a bra, she certainly hadn't bothered with panties…

 

He did not churr just now, no. It was a ‘choking on his own breath and trying to stop a churr’ type of noise. One part of Don wanted to let his resolve crumble and give into Shea while another part of Don didn't want to give Shea the satisfaction of getting to him with her seduction tactics. 

 

She certainly didn't know that things between Don and Destiny had fizzled. The genius turtles hoped that Shea understood that she was in for quite the struggle if she expected her carefully measure moves and gazes to get Don all at once. 

 

“I'mma take that as a yes,” Shea then snapped her fingers and Eve's locket appeared in that hand, with her free hand, she caressed the side of Don's face, “Movin' on, this is for your own good. I’m sorry in advance and ya' know how much it takes me ta apologize, I didn't even wanna apologize for yesterday. Here it comes.” 

 

The locket was opened anew and the lab gained that same greenish hue that Shea's office had when the locket was first opened. Shea then opened her mouth and Eve's voice went straight to her. She closed and then opened her eyes, making sure to look Donatello directly in his eyes. 

 

A soothing melody filled Don's ears; it was comforting, soft, and gentle. This melody made him remember all of the love he'd had with Eve. He couldn't hear her voice but, he was filled with a new sense of serenity and overall calmness. The locket closed itself and the lab went back to normal. Shea now stood further away from Don. He had yet to look back up at her. 

 

“Donatello?” Shea asked. 

 

His eyes raised to meet hers — he could have sworn he was seeing bright green flecks in her brown eyes — Don was suddenly drawn to Shea in a way that was beyond scientific explanation. He made his way back to her slowly and then proceeded to lift her by her butt and lock lips with her. 

 

“Mmm!” Shea caught her breath once Don broke their kiss, “Don, that kiss was so...”

 

He tightened his grip around her upon reclaiming her mouth and after another steamy kiss, he realized they were still in his lab,“We can't in here, Romp Room?” 

 

Shea smirked and nodded yes, her secret weapon had been the trick.

 

* * *

 

 

Don gently placed Shea down onto the circular mattress. He slid his hands under her skirt and grabbed onto her ass. He dug his fingers into her skin and then allowed his hands to linger where they were.

 

Shea circled her arms around Don's neck and moved her body closer to his. She gave him a light peck on the lips and then slid her hands onto his upper plastron. She locked eyes with him again, hoping that her little charm would kick in again. 

 

“Somethin' the matter?” She asked. 

 

“I...” Don began and then he fell back into the mattress. Luckily, there were more cushions around. 

 

“You okay?” She was now lying on her stomach and looking down at Don. 

 

He blinked a few times and then shut his eyes. He took a breath that he then let it out in uneven spurts, his breathing went back to normal after another inhale and exhale. 

 

Upon opening his eyes, Don looked up at Shea and saw no green flecks in her eyes. The realization of what she'd done to him minutes ago came to light. 

 

“Did you put a spell on me?” Don asked, a look of hurt overtaking his eyes. 

 

“No…Okay, kinda. It was a charm, not a spell. I only did that 'cause I didn't know what else ta do...” Shea frowned, “Y'know, guess it's true what they say. A strong mind shall not fall to a spell, charm or enchantment because the strength of said mind will expel any forces that try and alter the core functions of that mind.” 

 

“You didn't have to resort to magic. I would have come around,” He offered a smile. 

 

Shea felt the color flush from her cheeks and she went to turn away, “I...I'm...sorry...I was real confused and...”

 

Don lifted his head to catch Shea's trembling lips, “It doesn't matter now but, please. Promise me you'll never do anything like that again.” 

 

“I promise,” Shea lay down beside him and was taken by surprise when he pulled her closer again, “Donnie?” 

 

“Yes?” He kissed her neck, nipping at her skin ever so slightly. 

 

“I was gonna ask if ya' still wanted ta, y'know,” Shea ran a hand all the way down to Don's lower plastron.

 

Rather than answer her with words, Don rolled down the top of her dress, put her down on her back and then straddled her. He proceeded to roll the rest of her dress off of her and threw it in a random direction. He backed away from her if only to really take in the sight of her naked form. Sure, he'd seen it last night but, now he was up close and personal and could do whatever he wished with her.

 

“Ya’ just gonna stare at the merchandise?” Shea reached a hand down to her heat and started to touch herself.With her other hand, she clutched one of her now brazenly exposed breasts.  


“You're making it difficult to do anything else,” Don removed his gear and returned to close proximity of Shea. 

 

With a gentle finesse, he pulled Shea's hand from inside of her, put it to his mouth and began to lick it clean.

 

Shea gripped her breast tighter, “You and Raph...y'all a pair of teases.” 

 

Donatello was kneeling in front of Shea. Taking advantage of their closeness, Shea lifted her legs up and hooked them behind Don's legs to further close any remaining distance between them. She lifted her hips and began grinding up against Don's ever-growing bulge. 

 

“Did you ever consider that you only see what we do as teasing because you're impatient?” The purple banded turtle then moved to lift Shea by her shoulders. 

 

“Me? Impatient?” Shea newly circled her arms around Don's neck, “I ain't impatient. I just want what I want when I want it.” 

“That sounds like impatience if you ask me,” He smiled genuinely again in an effort to show Shea that he was just as willing to continue on with this as she was. 

 

“Well, you're in luck 'cause I ain't askin' ya',” She stole another kiss and kept grinding against him until she felt his erection against her inner thigh. 

 

“Shea, I know you're very persuasive but, I won't give into you so easily,” Don kissed his way down to her delicate softness; teasing the outer lips of her sex and purposely avoiding sliding his tongue inside of her. 

 

“Ugh!” Her breath was caught in her throat, “S...stop that, ya'...ya' fuckin' tease!” 

 

The giggle in her voice told Don otherwise and he kept on. Shea took a shivering inhale and came to the conclusion that it was time to level the playing field.

 

“If you're gonna tease me, I'mma tease you!” Shea gave Don a playful push away from her and changed the way she was laying and now she was in the perfect position to suck him off.

 

She spit on his cock and pumped it thus mixing her spit with the pre-come oozing from head of his swollen member. Shea gave another spit just for good measure and then took him in her mouth.

 

“Sh...Shea,” Don sucked in a sharp breath before thrusting his tongue into her core. 

 

Don flicked his tongue harder and harder as Shea took him as deep in her mouth as she could. 

 

“Mmmh!” Shea could feel herself getting close but, she was determined to make Don cum first or at least at the same time. 

 

She moved her mouth back towards the head of his cock in a teasing manner, as if she was going to pull her mouth away all together. He moaned into her pussy when she came in his mouth. She dared not move her mouth to cry out in pleasure. Donatello wasn't going to win the chance to hear that. Her reluctance to stop and scream did its trick when Don coated her throat. 

 

“That's the stuff,” Shea licked her lips and basked in Don's taste.

 

Don moved from where he was to be face to face with Shea. He was still hard and could still smell Shea. Of course, that smell of her was nothing compared to her unique flavor. 

 

“Up for another round?” His voice was soft and gentle like always, even when asking a question of this caliber.  

 

“Eve was right, you could go for hours,” Shea commented without thinking, “D-Don, I...”

 

Don frowned and as Shea went to go and comfort him, she started to have a vision. 

 

“Wait, you gotta see this too,” Shea grabbed his face and met his eyes, using her magic to make him able to see this vision.

 

* * *

 

_The vision was Eve, she was dressed up like some kind of muse. The light green fabric she was drapedwas really bringing out her eyes._

 

_“Sis!” Eve hugged Shea, “Please, love Donatello as I loved him. In mind, body and spirit.”_

 

_“Donatello, my love,” Eve then came over to Don, “Shea is my sister. Please, love her too. She's doing this for me, for us. Shea and I are the only ones left who could ever understand you and Raph. You know it's true. Learn to love her with time.”_

 

* * *

 

The vision dissipated and the pair was left staring at each other, not saying a word. 

 

Naturally, Shea chose to break the silence. 

 

“Eve wants this for us,” Shea sighed longingly, “Like, I said, we talked about it and agreed we'd do this if one of us, y'know...” 

 

“I know,” He pulled her close to him and ended up with his hands on her ass. 

 

“You like that, huh?” She had a smug look on her face, knowing all too well that he did. 

 

He didn't dare speak but, gave her bottom a squeeze. 

 

“Donnie, I know you seen enough porn ta know some crazy positions, and if ya' want we could...” 

 

“No,” He interrupted, “we don't have to do anything crazy.” 

 

“A'right, then, c'mon,” Shea caught Don's mouth with a hungry urgency. 

 

Don's manhood was strategically positioned between Shea's legs. She slowly parted her legs so that the throbbing head of Don’s erection could slowly pass along the valley of her womanly desires.It went unsaid but, they were going about this slowly. Quite a few minutes would pass before Shea sheathed him completely. 

 

“Ohhh,” Shea's breath halted, “Donnieee....” 

 

In an attempt to preserve this sensual atmosphere of this slow-burn seduction, Donatello made sure to keep his rocking inside of Shea over and over to a minimum speed. Shea lifted her hips upward to meet his thrusts, thus convincing him to lightly grind against her and create more heat. 

 

This was not the usual hard and fast fuck type of sex that Shea lived for. It was a soft and gentle session of making love…That was the type of sex that Raph and Shea seldom had only because the lack of excitement that came with 'making love' seemed to bore them. But, here and now, Don had turned 'making love' into something else entirely. 

 

“Sh...Shea...Shea!” Don allowed his molten juices to intermingle with hers. 

 

When the wave of orgasm hit, Shea could no longer think quite clearly. She screamed in pleasure without uttering a particular word. 

 

“Awh, Donnie,” Shea reached up to touch his face again. Don had yet to remove himself from Shea's body and she was just fine with that, “That was some gentleman type shit. That was…princely. That's it!” 

 

“What's it?” His signature smile returned, his big brown eyes shining with curiosity. 

 

“It's simple, Charming,” She smirked, “That's what I'mma call you. Raph is my Boo and you're my Charming.”

 

He rolled off of her and his penis retracted back into his plastron. Shea crawled over to a pile of sheets and pillows and grabbed single blanket and two of the cushions. She brought them over to the mattress and threw one of the pillows to Don. 

 

“I dunno 'bout you, but,” Shea lay down on her pillow, “that tired me out. 

 

Don put his pillow down next to hers, “I was left somewhat breathless.”

 

Forever the blanket hog, Shea was reluctant to share the sheet she had. But, Don managed to get her to share; he and Raph were good at that. 

 

“We earned ourselves this little nap huh, Don? Donnie?” Shea turned back to face him to find that he was fast asleep. 

 

“Figures,” She shook her head and then settled back onto her own pillow, rather thankful that Don had fallen asleep holding her. 

 

It was barely the middle of the day so, this little nap was going to be a good refresher. And, it would probably prep Don to come to bed with Shea and Raph later tonight. Don might end up needing one final gesture of convincing but, Shea was certain that she had it all figured out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have quite a few chapters written for this fic but, I am in the process of proofreading and editing them. I am sorry if I end up taking forever. Thanks for reading!


	3. Love Between Three and Hope for the Future

Donatello opened his eyes and much to his displeasure, Shea was no longer sleeping beside him. How she'd slipped out of his grasp without having woken him up was beyond him. Of course, he figured that she must have used magic of some sort to have escaped undetected. The mess they made about the Romp Room was gone minus any 'leaky' evidence of their love making that had been left on the mattress.

 

“Somebody knocked out,” Shea walked back into the room and she'd made a very noticeable clothing change. 

 

“I guess so,” Don sat up to get a better look at her.

 

Now that Shea had changed, she was wearing a white bandeau and a matching pair of sweatpants. She smirked at Donatello and then snapped her fingers. His gear returned to his body from wherever it had been thrown before they'd done the deed. 

 

“Can't say I blame ya’. It took me a while ta stand up. Anyway, it's dinner time so, I figure we eat and then get ready for bed.” 

 

That confused Don a little, “Get ready for bed?” 

 

“Yeah,” Shea now wore an evil smirk, “Bed. Y'know, dessert.” 

 

A dark blush coated the cheeks of the genius turtle. Now Shea wanted him to come to bed with her and Raph? Oh, boy…

 

“Are you sure?” Don asked. 

 

“ 'Course I am,” She nodded. 

 

“And Raph?”

 

“Look here, Raph thinks ain't no way you're gonna come to bed with us 'cause you're too nervous. But y'know, it's fun as hell ta prove 'im wrong...” 

 

Don stood up and walked up to Shea. To be very honest, although she was probably wearing more clothes than she had in ages, he was still rather turned on; what with their first sexcapade still clouding his mind. 

 

He pulled her close and reclaimed her mouth by way of his tongue. In what started out as a duel for dominance of a kiss, he pulled away from her and started kissing down her neck until he came to the white fabric of Shea's top. It was being forced to its limit, the stretch of the fabric was such a precarious entity, it could snap at any second. 

 

Donatello cupped Shea’s breasts and kneaded them until her nipples sprung to attention against the thin fabric. 

 

With his teeth, Don slipped said fabric off of Shea’s aching breasts and caught one in his mouth, longing for another taste of her. 

 

Shea was doing her best to control her breathing, to stay cool, to barely react but, that proved to be an effort in vain when she started letting out shallow pants that turned into moans. She could feel the eminent wetness between her legs and if Don kept doing what he was doing, they were probably going to skip dinner. 

 

“D-Donatellooo,” She managed, “C'mon, ya' gotta...aaaahh...” 

 

He moved his head up from the breast he was working to look up at Shea. His gentle stare froze the whole world around them. 

 

“Fuck it, we can eat later!” Shea gave him a light push and he pulled her on top of him before falling onto the floor. 

 

Don couldn't help himself and he completely ripped the white bandeau from where he'd slid it down and then pulled off Shea's sweatpants. 

 

He could get used to the fact that wearing underwear wasn't one of her priorities. Merely seconds after her scent of desire hit the air, Don's throbbing erection made an appearance. Shea eased herself down onto him until he filled her completely.  

 

“Ohhhh,” Shea sucked in a startled breath. It felt wonderful to have Don inside of her.

 

She rode him and they found a sensual rhythm. Don bucked his hips to meet her, uttering very long and loud churrs that were met with Shea's ragged sighs and low moans. They climaxed together in minutes. Shea rolled off of him and forced the breath from her lungs. 

 

“Wow...” She was still trying to catch her breath, “Just wow, Charming.” 

 

“I'm usually better at controlling myself,” Don was blushing.  

 

“It's a'right. Really though, Charming. Ya’ ain't had any in...y'know, a while,” Shea stood up and stretched. She quickly snapped her fingers and was now wearing yet another outfit. This time, she had on an actual shirt, “I'mma go find Raph. Then, we can finally have dinner and after that, we can all have dessert.” 

 

Before Don could speak again, Shea leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Her tongue darted into his mouth and made a few sweeping, swirling motions that added up to a silent 'come-and-get me' when she pulled away and rushed out of the room with a playful bounce in her step.

 

* * *

 

Shea ended up joining Raph for a quick dinner. They took a shower together which resulted in a few rounds of sex in the shower and the need for actual separate showers. 

 

“Put on that lacy thing I like,” Raph walked into the bedroom to find a naked Shea drying her hair. 

 

“Ya' might wanna put please in front a that,” She glared at him, “And why's it gotta be the red one? Ain't just us tonight.” 

 

“Really?” Raph crossed his arms, “I don't see Donnie anywhere.” 

 

“He'll be here,” Shea finished drying her hair and started rummaging through the drawers for an appropriate outfit. 

 

“Told ya' he wasn't gonna show,” Raph muttered under his breath.

 

“Give 'im a few more minutes,” She chose her bedtime ensemble. A black lacy bra with matching ruffled skirt underwear, a pair of black garters and she then retrieved a pair of black knee high boots from the closet. 

 

“Only five minutes, right?” Raph pulled Shea onto the bed with him and kissed her.

 

Sure, the getting naughty in the shower was fun but, now Raph and Shea were dried off and in their bed. Their tongues danced and curled with one another as they fed from the sweetness of each other's mouths. The emerald turtle reached both his hands down to Shea's buttocks and gave a tender squeeze. 

That made Shea come up for air, “You wanna thrash that ass, Boo?” 

 

“I wanna thrash it real hard,” He whispered in her ear. 

 

The door to their bedroom opened and there stood Donatello. 

 

“Sorry I'm late, time got away from me,” He explained. 

 

But, of course time had slipped away from the genius turtle. He'd taken fixing up some odds and ends in his lab, then it was his turn to monitor how the rebuild of the city was going. Tomorrow was Shea's turn…

 

Not even Raph's glare at Shea could get rid of the smirk that crept up on her face. Raph was just mad because he was wrong. Tonight might prove to be fun, though. 

 

“Not a problem,” Shea wriggled away from Raph, “Close the door. Would ya', Charming? Actually, I got it.”

 

Shea held her hand out and telekinetically shut the door. Next, she gestured for Don to join her and Raph on the bed. Don accepted the invitation. 

 

Unsure of what to do at first, the three all looked at each other in silence. 

 

Shea parted her lips in anticipation and somehow, Raph and Don found that they could kiss her at the same time. This was nice, this 'sharing'.  

 

As the three ventured deeper into their sharing, Don reached down to one of Shea's garters and Raph reached down for the other. They ripped the garters off of her decadent legs at the same time. 

 

A sinister giggle escaped Shea as leaned back into the pillows and kicked off her boots. Raph let a hand trail down Shea's side while Don leaned forward and pecked her lips. 

 

“Y'know,” Shea batted her eyelashes at her turtles, “it'd be nice if y'all gave me a show before we start.” 

 

Don and Raph shared a look of confusion. 

 

“Could you be more specific?” The purple banded turtle asked. 

 

“What Donnie said,” Raph agreed.

 

Shea bit down on her lip as she slid down her panties and snaked a finger into her core, “Kiss.”

 

The turtles shrugged and albeit awkwardly, they began to kiss if only for Shea to pleasure herself to it. 

 

“C'mon now. Like ya mean it,” She begged. 

 

As the smell of Shea's desire began to fill the air, the brothers were much more inclined to kiss like they meant it. 

 

“Awh yeah, just like that...Aw...” Shea sat up and released her breasts from their prison, “Y'all can stop now.” 

 

The turtles stopped at once and looked over at Shea, ready to rock her world. She snapped her fingers and any gear that they were still wearing hit the floor. 

 

Raph knelt up on the bed and reached into the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube, coated his hands and then made sure to rub lube into Shea's puckered entrance. He hadn't taken her from behind in ages and he wanted to be sure that this would once again be pleasurable for her. 

 

“Raaaph...” Shea moaned out his name when he started to stroke her there. She then leaned back into him and felt his erection, “Trash my ass!”

 

“And what should Donnie boy do while I fuck your ass?” Raphael blew into her ear and gave her a rough kiss on the side of her face. 

 

The sorceress motioned to the purple clad turtle to come closer to her and Raph. She moved back further into Raph which was her way of saying to finally take her, to make this wanting a reality. 

 

Next, she locked eyes with Donatello and he closed any distance between them that still remained. He churred loudly before proceeding to suckle her lips, taking in their sweetness yet again. 

 

Still engaged in this kiss, Shea's hand made its way down Don's plastron while the hand he didn't have cupping her chin found her heat. She pumped his manhood, managing to coat her hand in pre-come. Raph had started up a slow rhythm and was now in sync with Shea and Don’s fondling. 

 

When Don and Shea broke their kiss, they quickly switched to a sixty-nine position.

 

 Not long after, Don gave a loud slurp as he drank in Shea's juices. He was determined to give her an orgasm and once she nodded yes, he filled her sex with his pulsating manhood. He and Raph were filling Shea's holes, pleasuring her at the same time. 

 

This felt amazing and Don now felt welcome. He, Raph and Shea were a thing. They were going to stay this way forever and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

 

Shea went between giving agonized gasps, uttering Donatello and Raphael's names and eventually losing the ability to form full words. The sorceress could barely even form the word 'fuck'.

 

“Fuuu...ck!” She whimpered in climax. 

 

“Sh...Shea, I...I fuckin' love ya'!” Raph cried out.

 

Don caught Shea's lips and moaned into her mouth as the wave of orgasm hit them all. The explosions of bliss that happened jointly were a feeling like no other; a feeling worth getting used to. 

 

The turtles disentangled themselves from Shea and the three of them cuddled up under the covers. Shea lay in the middle of her turtles. She curled up to Raph's chest and Don curled himself around her backside. 

 

Don kissed her neck and Raph kissed her lips. Both turtles murmured a 'good night' of sorts and not before sharing one more three-way kiss, did the trio go off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Shea awoke to find Raph staring at her longingly, a lustful glint in his eyes. He was probably still in awe at the fact that Shea had gotten Don to not only come to bed with them but, to stay as he should forever more. 

 

"Mornin'," Shea finally spoke.

 

"Ya' sleep okay?" Raph asked.

 

"Better than okay," She leaned forward and kissed him, "I'm gonna sleep great every night with my men."

 

A certain smell about Shea caught Raph's attention. As if he wasn't horny already...

 

"Are you wet?" Raph placed a hand on Shea's hip, waiting for her approval to check to see if what he asked was true.

 

"G'head and see for yourself."

 

His fingers slid into her core. Raph stroked and massaged Shea's folds vigorously but passionately, intending to make her squirt some of her juices onto the sheets.

 

"Raaaph," Shea clenched her vaginal muscles in order to really let him know what he was doing to her. 

 

“Do that again,” He husked, “Do it again, fer me?”

 

She complied with his request and the way he quickened his stroke caused some leakage.

 

“C’mon, Boo. Y’know I hate it in the sheets…” Her voice trailed off as the previously asleep Donatello was now awake. Presumably, the strengthening of Shea’s smell was what woke him, “Mornin’, Charming."

 

"Good morning," He leaned over to give her a kiss.

 

"Hmph," Shea caressed the side of his face as they broke apart, "Why don'tcha join the fun?"

 

Before Don could react, Shea had pulled his hand down to where Raph was having all the fun. Two fingers inside of her became four and at this, Shea completely stopped caring about messing the sheets. 

 

“Awh f…uck…Yes! Fuckin’ yes,” Shea fell back against the pillows as she coated their hands of her molten juices. 

 

Raph removed his hand from her first and then Don removed his hand. They licked her sweet cum from their fingers and looked at her longingly. 

 

“Can we wake up like this every morning?” Don scooted closer to Shea.

 

“You’ll hafta ask Raph but, it’s okay by me,” Shea pressed up against Don, got a hold of one of his hands and then turned to look at Raph, “You wanna wake up like every mornin’, Boo?” 

 

“Sounds good ta me,” Raph pressed close enough to her that her breasts smashed against his plastron, “Uh, Shea? Donnie? There’s somethin’ I wanna run by ya’.”

 

“What?” Don asked.

 

“Shea, y’know I love you,” Raph kissed her, “And, y’know I’m okay with you and Don lovin' each other too. But uh, I wanna have a baby. The world is changing and we ain't freaks no more. We’re like everyone else. I don't care if the baby is mine or Don’s but, I wanna try fer one.” 

 

“So, we let fate decide my baby's father?” Shea suggested, “ 'Cause I'm cool with that as long as it's fair and both a y'all have a fifty-fifty chance a bein' this baby's daddy.”

 

“I agree. We should be sure that anytime we spend 'trying' is equal,” Don spoke now.

 

Raphael and Donatello shared a certain look and then a nod, leaving Shea clueless. 

 

“What the fuck are y'all nodding about?” Shea asked. 

 

“Ya wanna tell 'er, Donnie?” Raph smirked. 

 

“We thought that since we're going to officially start trying, we should both get a head start,” Don wore a smirk that mirrored Raph's. 

 

“Oh?” Shea was curious now, “How?” 

 

Raph pulled Shea to his side and whispered in her ear what he and Don were planning. The way her eyes widened and then narrowed sexily said it all. She rolled away from Raph and then got on her back, returning to the previous spot of being directly in between her turtles. 

 

Shea reached out her hands to coax both her lovers' penises out of hiding. When two full-blown erections hit her touch, she wasn't surprised. The three of them wanted this. This was quite the opportunity. They had the ability to bring a mutant-human hybrid child into a world that was sure to be filled with more children as such. 

 

Their child would not be a freak in any sense of the word. Their child would be the first good thing that this forever changed world had seen besides mutants being accepted among society. In fact, they were sure to have at least two children. Depending on whoever fathered the first baby, Shea was more than willing to carry a child for the other not long after. The strong love she had for both Raphael and Donatello was the driving force in this decision.

 

Shea simultaneously shared a kiss with Raph and Don as they sat up and each grabbed one of her tits. They synchronized squeezing her tits with the speed of their kiss. They rolled her nipples gently and the fact that she was so turned on made them harden almost instantly. 

 

A very slight but, prominent moan escaped from Shea and she knelt up, waiting for how to move next based on Raph and Don's instructions. 

 

The turtles let go of Shea's chest and then they knelt down, side by side and pressed their dicks together. Raphael held them together and then motioned for Shea to come forward. 

 

“Ease onto them,” Don cautioned, “Inch by inch, don't forget to breath.” 

 

“R-right...” This idea made Shea the slightest bit nervous. 

 

Sure, she'd had both Raph and Don in her before but, at separate times. Well, they'd both been in her in two different holes last night. 

 

But now, both of them were going to be inside her vagina at the same time? 

 

As far as Shea knew, she could only take one turtle dick at a time. Maybe she'd be proven wrong. 

 

She took her time easing herself onto her mates, remembering to breath the whole time. 

 

“Ugh! I feel the both of y'all,” Shea threw her head back in pleasure as her mates began to create a rhythm. 

 

Once said rhythm had been found, Shea was able to bounce up and down with it albeit somewhat slowly. Shea felt as if she were being torn in half. But, on the other hand, having her lovers in her at the same time was an ecstasy like no other. This was proof that they could all come together as one. 

 

“RAPH...DONNIE...Ahhhhh!” 

 

The threesome climaxed together. Raph and Don spilled their seed deep into Shea, thus kicking off the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. 

 

* * *

 

Shea sighed as she sat in her office all alone. She would give anything in this moment to be sharing pleasure with her turtles but, she did have to add up financials. 

 

Frost Corp. was still functioning rather well and all supplies were accounted for. Progress on repaving the roads was a lengthy process, but, that was to be expected. At least it was getting done. 

 

Peaches would be in here to at least keep her company and make some girl talk but, she gave him a different job. The cupid was drafting up a schedule of when Shea could get alone time with Raph and Don in order to put Operation: Baby into effect. 

 

Of course, the threesome of lovers decided that at least twice a day, in the morning and in the evening, Raph and Don should each get an 'equal chance’. Shea blushed at remembering the feeling of the three of them being together as one and feeling both of her strong turtles spill into her at once. 

 

In fact, she was getting wet just thinking about it...

 

“Boss Lady, I think I figured it out!” Peaches came back into the room with a pale pink spreadsheet in his hand.

 

“Didya?” Shea smiled, she liked the sound of that. 

 

“Yes ma'am!” Peaches chimed excitedly, “We've got these financials to finish, I've got to make some calls and help you file some papers of progress docs and such buuuut, then we can get into going over this chart. You obvi can't can't make love with them both all day long so, I figured out a system that'll be as fair as we can get, seeing as they both get an even chance in the morning and at night.”

 

“Can't wait ta' hear it.”

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, a dark haired woman frowned as she received alarming news. 

 

“What?” Karai did not at all like what the Mystics were telling, “The sorceress does not have strong powers. They are limited because the Time Lord...”

 

“There is no Time Lord, only Time Mistress. The Time Mistress has opened the previously blocked pathways of the Sorceress. The Time Mistress is accompanied by...” The spoke in sync.

 

“…Leonardo,” Karai said through gritted teeth, “I want to know more about this Sorceress, watch her. She may become a threat. She is aiding in this rebuilding of New York and is in league with the turtles. She is a person of interest. And, she may be just the leverage needed to force the Time Mistress and Leonardo back to Earth.” 

 

 

 

 


	4. Subtlety and Disaster

Shea fell back into the pillows after a hard and fast orgasm. She, Don and Raph had finished all together with every intention of making a baby. Don pulled her to chest and Raph curled around her backside protectively.

 

They alternated sleeping positions now. Their placement in bed depended on who Shea had spent the window of 'trying' outside the bedroom with. She had spent the day with Don and tomorrow was all about her and Raph. 

 

Her mind began to wander, she had yet to take a pregnancy test or to show any symptoms for that matter but, could she be pregnant right now? It had only been about three weeks of this trying. It was still too early to tell and her period wasn't due until next week otherwise…

 

She smiled as she closed her eyes and started to drift into sleep. She was content and in fact, she was falling more in love with Don and Raph as the days passed. She would do anything for them and they would do anything for her.

 

____________________________________________

 

_Raph had gone to visit Casey and was running late getting back home. Don and Shea decided to start the party without him. Upon returning Raph found Don and Shea in what he dubbed their favorite position._

 

_Don was lapping at Shea's sweet cunt while she had his engorged flesh deep inside her mouth. The sounds coming from both Don and Shea were enough to make Raph's cock spring to life. Don and Shea stopped what they were doing and simply looked over at Raph._

 

_Shea then grabbed Don's face and delivered a long, drugging kiss to his lips and only then did she allow him to look at Raph again. Don reached up and squeezed one of Shea's burgeoning bosoms and the small cry of pleasure she gave was the signal for Raph to come closer._

 

_“How wet is she?” Raph questioned as he then cupped her opposite bosom and began working the little nub with his tongue._

 

_Shea's breath became shallow pants, she needed her turtles to figure this one out until she got her breath back._

 

_“Very,” Don kissed her sex just above the outer lips._

 

_“Ah...wanna make it real slippery?” She managed and she then leaned forward and gave Raph's erection a lick._

 

_“Tell us how,” Don's tongue darted back inside of her for a split second only to tease._

 

_“Help me, Charming,” Shea sucked on Raph and she then pumped his manhood and held it towards Don, “Help 'im out, baby.”_

 

_Raph and Don looked at each other, sharing a mutual initial look of confusion. But, if this was going to lead to another crazy three-way fuck session, they didn't care. It did feel amazing._

 

_Don and Shea alternated sucking Raph off._

 

_Afterward, Raph felt it was only fair to return the favor. Don and Shea couldn't have agreed more._

 

_Shea then sucked the head of Don's penis and made a loud popping noise while Raph licked it down the length once more._

 

_“Can we make this real crazy?” Shea questioned as she backed away from them if only to reach for the bottle of lube that remained on the nightstand._

 

_The sorceress squeezed just enough lube onto her hands and crawled back towards Raph. She used her knee as a pivot point and she caressed his tail until she got to his tight little hole. She made a fist and used one knuckle in a small circular motion and didn't stop until Raph's labored breaths became sensual churrs._

 

_“Would ya' look at that! Donnie, Raph ain't had any all day. I think it's time we change that,” Shea threw her arms around Raph from behind._

 

_Don gave her a quick peck on the lips, “Agreed. He looks very tense and needs some relief.”_

 

_“Go slow,” She cautioned as she moved from Raph's back to his front, “That goes for you too, Boo.”_

 

_Shea scooted closer and lifted up her ass in order to give Raph the okay. The sexy silence of getting together was soon overridden by churrs, moans and slight shrieks, they were sharp cries of pleasure really. Shea finger fucked herself as Raph fucked her ass and Don fucked Raph's ass._

 

_Raph leaned down and stole a fierce kiss from Shea, biting down on her bottom lip, “You don't wanna wait much longer, huh?”_

 

_“Uh-uh,” Shea shook her head, “I want y'all and I want y'all now!”_

 

_“What's the rush?” Don's gentle voice managed to put a freeze on Shea's crumbling resolve._

 

_“I think she's bein' impatient again,” Raph smirked._

 

_“Damn pair a teases...” Shea continued to touch herself as they moved in sync and was still doing so when Don removed himself from Raph and Raph removed himself from her._

 

_“You want a tease?” Raph questioned and then looked at Donatello._

 

_“This would be teasing,” Don moved forward to meet Raph in a kiss._

 

_“Stop it! C'mon, don't make me wait.”_

 

_Raph then made sure there was a fair amount of lube on Don's ass and even took care of doing the same for Shea, taking extra care to return the fisting she'd given him. Slowly but surely, Raph eased himself into Don once Don had taken Raph's place inside of Shea's asshole._

 

_“Y'all, I'm...I'm about ta...” Shea sped up her stroking, “FUCK!”_

 

_Shea convulsed into a chain of spasms as she was pushed over the edge. Her passionate cries managed to drive both turtles to lose control and experience their own shuddering releases. The three broke apart rather reluctantly and decided that getting cleaned up was the best course of action._

 

_They ended up in the bathroom with the jacuzzi tub and although there was quite a bit of kissing and fondling, they did take a proper bath._

 

_Of course, Shea drained the tub thus discarding the 'filth' from before but, then she hit a different button on the side of the tub to bring on new, freshly warm water with a slight smell of lavender to it. This turned into a precursor to the love making session that was to follow in the bedroom._

 

_She had coaxed her lovers’ penises out of hiding once more and then it was her turn to tease. She climbed out of the tub without a word and looked back at them, hoping that they would come and get her._

 

_Which they did eventually but, it would have been no fun to succumb to her whims so easily. They put on another little show for her and sucked each other's glorious, throbbing erections for her to touch herself to._

 

_She was more than ready now. Both of them were getting close and managed to stop at just at the right moment if only so both of them to enter her hot, wet sheath in time for the frenzy of simultaneous explosions._

 

____________________________________________

 

“So, what'cha gonna wear for that 'Rebuilding Gala'?” Peaches asked. 

 

“Dunno, I was thinkin' somethin' white and sparkly, it is gonna be the fourth of July,” Shea scooped another spoonful of peanut butter from the jar on her desk and brought the spoon to her lips if only for her to shove the spoon back into the jar and push it away. 

 

“Something wrong, Boss Lady?” Peaches gave her a look of concern. 

 

“This don't taste right ta' me...” She frowned and then inspected the expiration date, “Don't go bad till next month. I just, I dunno.”

 

“You feeling okay?” The cupid was now more concerned. 

 

“I don't feel like shit if that's what ya' mean.”

 

“What do you feel like?”

 

“I dunno, kinda light-headed and I slept late and that still didn't do much.”

 

Peaches' eyes widened as he reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out one of many unopened pregnancy tests, “I think it's time we try one of these out!” 

 

Shea let out a loud sigh and then went over and took the test from Peaches and started out of the room. 

 

“Wait,” Peaches followed after her, “your best girlfriend is supposed to wait outside the door, then barge in when you're done and hold your hand for the agonizing two minutes it takes to find out the results!”

 

____________________________________________

 

Raph grumbled and took another sip of his beer, “Don't care if we ain't freaks anymore, I still hate people.” 

 

“And Shea doesn't?” Don brought up a good point.

 

“No, but she's good at dealin' with ‘em. So are you.”

 

“The easiest thing to do sometimes is just sit back, listen and nod politely,” The genius turtle offered.

 

“Easy fer you ta' say,” Raph shrugged, “And it's one a those big gala things. Shea is probably gonna make us coordinate with whatever she wants ta wear. She turns into a real big control freak when these things roll around.” 

 

“What about Casey? He's a person and so is Connie,” Don decided to mention Casey and the vigilante's new flame. 

 

“Yeah but, they ain't pricks. Neither was April,” Raph fell silent seconds after uttering that statement. 

 

Don didn't know what to say to that. The loss of April would always be a rather sensitive subject, so was the fact that Casey had moved on at all. The thing about Connie was that Raph knew about her long before the fabric of society had been torn to shreds.

 

When Casey and April broke up, Connie was the first person Casey sought out after getting drunk out of his mind. Raph would never tell this to anyone—not even Shea or Don but, Casey had confided in him that he couldn't even remember how many times he'd slept with Connie. 

 

Naturally, Raph had thought that this was a croc and that Casey was just trying to find a way to talk up his 'post-break-up with April' liaisons he had with Connie. However, that wasn’t it at all. 

 

Days, after New York had 'gone under' Connie had found a way to get in touch with Raph. Connie had cried to the red banded turtle about how she couldn't get in touch with Casey and how she worried that he was dead and all of the time they'd spent together—more specifically, the countless times they'd spent in bed together— now meant nothing.

 

The only reason why Raph respected Connie was because she was devoted to Casey even if he was with April. She would never try to interfere in what Casey had with April and not until Casey came to her and made a move did she follow. 

 

____________________________________________

 

“Uh, hey y'all,” Shea stood in the doorway of the den, “Can we talk? There's somethin' I wanted ta...”

 

“SHE'S PREGNANT!”Peaches burst into the room, “Shea is pregnant!” 

 

“Way ta' fuckin' not let me say it first! Ahem, yeah. I’m pregnant,” Shea glared at Peaches for a secondand then held up her positive pregnancy test to show the proof. 

 

“That's wonderful,” Don got up from where he had been sitting and got up to give Shea a hug and a kiss. 

 

Raph stayed put. Not because he wasn't happy about the news but, because his mind was somewhere else completely. He was thinking about Casey and April. 

 

How could Casey have possibly dealt with losing her? And, how could Don have dealt with losing Eve? Though, the two situations were different. Don had help from both Raph and Shea in getting over Eve's loss. In fact, Don would have Shea and Raph for all time. The three of them were one now. 

 

But, Casey? Casey had been alone when he lost April and it took time before he and Connie reunited and ultimately decided to get together. 

 

“Raph?” Shea spoke his name and given her tone, she was afraid that she'd somehow made him angry without knowing. 

 

He blinked twice and got up from his spot and then pulled Shea into a tight embrace. Raph created some distance between them and pressed his forehead to Shea's, meeting her eyes.

 Silently, Raph was asking Shea to read his mind.

 

“Look at me better,” Shea placed her hands on Raph's face and tilted his head up. 

 ____________________________________________

_There it was. Raph was overjoyed at the fact that Shea was going to have a baby but, he was also consumed with fear. He wasn't sure how he would deal if Shea or the baby got hurt or even if he and Don had the skills needed to protect them. He was feeling inferior because a possible loss was not something he would be prepared for._

 

_Shea kissed him in the middle of reading his mind as to ease him some more. She begged and pleaded for him to not worry so much because when Raph got like this, it made her worry. Now that she was pregnant, she didn't want to add more stress to her life. She was very much stressed over the fact that New York was still being rebuilt and that it was a work in progress that her company was a large part of._

 

“M'sorry,” Raph squeezed her hands and then walked out of the room. 

 

“He just needs some time,” Don put an arm around Shea. 

 

“You're tellin' me,” Shea sighed, “Peaches, wanna go finish those invoices? And, I want a projected progress graph done and filed so I can check it out later. One more thing, if it's not too much, start lookin' for somethin’ I can wear to that rebuilding gala. What're we in now, March?” 

 

“Yes ma'am and if that pregnancy calculator thingy we used is accurate, you'll be at around 4 months pregnant then. Now, don't you worry your pretty little head. I will make sure you look beautiful as ever at that gala, ta-ta!” Peaches scurried off to complete the tasks that Shea asked of him. 

 

____________________________________________

 

“Bwocks,” Little CJ held up two blocks in his hands when Raph came through the door. 

 

“Hey, Raph,” Casey greeted him without even looking away from CJ.

 

“'Sup?” Raph spoke. 

 

“Mommy go store,” CJ stated with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Casey smiled, “Connie headed out ta pick up I dunno, somethin' we needed. I just been here with the little guy, playing blocks.”

 

“Wots of bwocks,” CJ knocked down one of the towers he'd built.

 

That made Raph finally smile. Now he understood it. That fear he was feeling wasn't going to dissipate anytime soon but, it was well worth it. 

 

Especially if he could eventually watch a little turtle tot playing 'bwocks' and knocking over towers. He completely understood where his feelings of fear were stemming from, but, that fear didn't have to be a bad thing. 

 

 ____________________________________________

Shea was fast asleep on top of Don. He looked down at her and was very content with her resting soundly. Although Shea understood Raph needing some air despite having read his thoughts and being aware of what was going through his mind, the way Raph stormed off still upset her. 

 

Usually, Shea took to anger rather than to sadness. But, right now she wanted nothing more than to lay with her lovers in their bed and be able to relax together. 

 

Don had managed talked her down somewhat and then they got onto a more serious subject. 

 

Her pregnancy.

 

From what Shea had explained, she needed to lay off the magic. She was going to go nap by herself after this discussion but, Don suggested watching some TV together which they did only for Shea to fall asleep on top of him.

 

Raphael returned a half hour later to find both his mates passed out. Taking their cue, he settled himself into the armchair opposite the sofa and settled down for his own nap.

 

 

____________________________________________

 

The Rebuilding Gala was taking place at the new City Hall. It had been a building donated by Frost Corp. Shea's entourage for the night only consisted of Peaches, Raphael, and Donatello. She didn’t want to go too overboard since the donation of this building was being called ‘a turning point’ and ‘an act of true heroism’ by certain sources that were covering the event. 

 

A feeling of doubt remained strong among Shea and co all because Karai would be at this gala as well. On the bright side, if Karai got riled up enough, she would lose some potential investors that Shea could quickly sway to invest in Frost Corp. as opposed to anything foot tech related.

 

“Here we go,” Shea cautioned as their limo was pulling up to the gala entrance, “Remember, just keep walkin' till we're inside. If a camera tries ta get ta me, shove it away and hold onta me tight. Peaches, you follow behind us and you've gotta be the set of eyes in the back of my head tonight, okay?” 

 

“As always, Boss Lady,” Peaches nodded.

 

Upon exiting the limo, they were bombarded by flashing lenses and so many voices that sounded different but were saying so many of the same things.

 

“Miss Frost, Miss Frost!” 

 

“Maybe we get a word, Miss Frost?” 

 

“Miss Frost, about those mergers, will that create more jobs?” 

 

“Are the rumors true, Miss Frost? Twins?” 

 

“Who will be the lucky magazine to get the first pictures of Baby Hamato-Frost?” 

 

Once they were inside, Shea sighed heavily. She was just glad to be out of that chaotic sea and onto this next one. The fake smiles and sentiments she knew to use in front of high-ranking city officials and the like had a purpose and could actually benefit her. 

____________________________________________ 

 

The gala ended on a good note and most everyone who was attending had decided to invest large sums into Frost Corp. not because of how charming and delightful Shea was, but, because of how interesting they found her arrangement with Donatello and Raphael. They began comparing her to ancient monarchs, calling her and them both noble. Thus, Shea had earned the favor of these investors. 

 

Shea, her mates, and Peaches were about to get into their limo and head home when she realized she was missing something. 

 

“Wait, I left my purse,” Shea turned around to go back to the building.

 

“Ya' have a million more at the house,” Raph crossed his arms.

 

Shea glared at her red banded mate, “Not of that one! It's couture!” 

 

“Shea, Raph is right. It’s not a big deal, it…” Don tried to help. 

 

“My phone is in it! If Lil Miss Bitch Shredder finds it…” Shea started only for Raph to cut her off.

 

“Then, let one of us go with ya'.”

 

“No, I got it! Besides, Peaches is still in there chatting up some dude, he'll look out for me,” Shea insisted as she started back towards the building. 

 

____________________________________________

 

Shea quickly retrieved her purse and was making her way back to the limo when she heard footsteps behind her. 

 

“You're real cute the way ya' try ta be sneaky, Karai,” Shea turned around to face her. 

 

“Miss Frost, whatever do you mean?” Karai smirked, “I simply wanted to chat.” 

 

Taking a breath, Shea was glad that she had an emergency magic powder in her purse. It was an 'all-purpose' powder but, once released the powder could only be used for one thing and she was going to have to wait a few minutes to use it. Running and pregnancy were nothing to be mixing and this held true even more so because Shea was wearing heels. 

 

“Then start talkin',” Shea clutched her purse tighter.

 

“Miss Frost, you've had an increase in powers, yes? All because of The Timestress?”

 

Shea remained silent, more focused on how she would proceed next and not on what Karai was babbling about. 

 

“However, with that increase of your powers, there is now a hindrance, yes? The child you're carrying needs to share in your strength and you cannot be drained of energy for this reason. Meaning, you cannot use very much magic if any…” 

 

Again, keeping silent, Shea snapped her purse open and prepared throw the spell powder at Karai. She had just opened the pouch when a powerful gust of wind threw her to the ground. 

 

“What the...” Shea did her best to ensure she slammed down hard onto her arms, she wasn't going to let Karai hurt the baby. 

 

“You seem to forget,” Karai now held The Shard of Tengu in her hand, “Although an evil spirit may be banished, unless it is exorcised completely, it can still be summoned anew.”

 

“No...I, the guys they...they got rid a...” 

 

“They banished the spirit of the Tengu Shredder. What the turtles failed to do was to banish all of Tengu Shredder’s followers. They are now my followers and if all goes well, I shall become the host to the resurrected spirit of their master.” 

 

“Are you stupid?” Shea snapped, “When you agree ta become the host ta a spirit it means you get rid a you! No more you, no more vendetta against the turtles anymore 'cause the spirit that's gonna take over is gonna have his own thing that it wants ta do and...”

 

“I've had enough of your incessant babbling!” Karai squeezed The Shard of Tengu and it began to glow red. 

 

Shea knew that since her spell powder was activated, she would have to use it now or never. Shea chose to use her spell as a shield in order to block the attack of burns that Karai had just unleashed. 

 

However, Shea wasn't so lucky because her spell powder was quick to stop working due to its 'one-time use' and Shea felt the blunt force of every elemental attack Karai was throwing at her. Where was Peaches? 

 

____________________________________________

 

The cupid struggled against his attackers. Peaches' hands were bound and while his feet weren't, his wings were being weighed down due to the four Foot Tech bots standing on them; there were two on each wing. He was getting closer and closer to getting his hands free but the further he progressed, the more weight Peaches felt pressing down on his wings. 

 

He was convinced that at least one of his wings would be broken by the time he got himself free. Shea was in trouble and he needed to get to her now. Plus, if Shea had taken any damage at all, Raph would have his head or at least try...Maybe Donatello could talk him down?

 

Peaches shook that thought. The most important thing right now was rescuing Shea. She couldn't use her powers if only to protect her baby and if she got hurt, her baby's life would be hanging in the balance as well and Peaches was going to do everything in his power to come to her rescue. 

 ____________________________________________

 

“This is takin' too long,” Raph got out of the limo, “C'mon, let's go get 'er.” 

 

Don nodded in agreement, he didn't like this either. What was keeping Shea? She should have been back by now.

 

“You'll not harm her! Not anymore,” That was Peaches' voice.

 

“And what will you do about it, you pathetic nymph?” Karai taunted.

 

“First of all,” Peaches held his bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, “I'm a cupid!” 

 

“And he's not alone!” A blinding blue light came from out of nowhere. 

 

When the light faded, there stood The Mistress of All Time and a certain blue banded turtle.

 

“Up to your old tricks again I see,” Leonardo commented. 

 

Karai smirked, “Yes and for old time's sake, I shall use a ninja vanish!” 

 

“KARAI!”Raph ran at Karai but the minute he'd reached the spot where she'd been, Karai was gone. 

 

“Shea, c’mon. Speak to me,” Peaches knelt at her side, “Boss Lady?” 

 

Donatello then rushed over to assess the damage. Shea was badly beaten and was starting to lose consciousness. 

 

“Shea, can you hear me?” Don asked, “Blink if you can hear me.” 

 

She blinked, that was something. 

 

“Do you feel yourself losing consciousness? Blink twice if yes, once if no.” 

 

One blink came and then came another, Shea started to close her eyes, “D-Donnie...”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“P-please...save the baby...” Tears fell from her eyes as they closed. 

 

Raphael had been trying his best to calm down and to be rational about the situation at hand but, that was no longer the case. Oh, no! 

 

Fearless and The Time Bimbo decided to show up _now?_ He'd deal with them later. 

 

Right now, it was Duncan’s turn! 

 

“WHY THE FUCK WEREN'T YOU PROTECTING HER?” Raph pushed past Leo and Renet to get close to Peaches. 

 

“My wings are broken in case you hadn't noticed,” Peaches pointed out, “I was trying to get back to Shea because I knew these creeps were gonna pull something but, they whipped out their robots on me and broke my wings to weaken me. I'm not as strong because of the damage I've taken.” 

 

“I DON'T CARE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER AND YA' FUCKIN' FAILED!” 

 

“Raphael,” Leo tried to interject. 

 

“OH NO, FEARLESS! THIS AIN'T ABOUT YOU, THIS DON'T INVOLVE YOU AND THIS AIN'T EVEN YOUR FUCKIN' UNIVERSE ANYMORE SO I WOULD SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH BEFORE I MAKE!”

 

Renet and Don were trying their best to stay out of this. Renet had put a protective forcefield around Shea and teleportation was probably going to be the only safe way of transporting her back to the house. Not wanting to waste another minute, Renet teleported everyone back to Shea's place and helped Don get Shea hooked up the necessary medical odds and ends.

 

“Raph, I know I failed her and,” Peaches started, “I'm terrible for that but...”

 

Not having it anymore, Raph socked Peaches in the jaw. 

 

Of course, Peaches could have dodged the punch but, he made no effort to. Peaches felt that he deserved it. What good a guardian was he if had gotten his wings broken so easily and did a piss poor job of protecting Shea? 

 

After the punch, Raph dropped to his knees and began to cry. He couldn't form words and simply held his head in his hands. Something like this was what he had been afraid of. And when Shea woke up...if she...no! 

 

Shea had to wake up. She had to wake up and get angry with him for hitting Duncan and then say something nasty to him about being ill-tempered only to follow it with a comment about how she still liked him anyway, loved him in fact. This could not be happening and to make it even worse, Leo and Renet showed up. 

 

Great, just great.


	5. Post-Disaster and Hope

_Shea would never have thought that she would end up in a sex swing. On that note, she would never have thought that she would end up being both Raphael and Donatello's mate but low and behold, she was their mate and they were hers._

 

_It had been a day like any other—since they started trying for a baby, anyway._

 

_It was Don's day to be in charge. However, sex last night with Raph and Don ended up tiring out Shea so much that she had slept longer than usual. She awoke to Don entering the bedroom._

 

_“What up, Charming?” Shea asked groggily._

 

_“I came to check on you,” He informed her._

 

_“Did ya'?”_

 

_“Yes and, I’m glad you're awake.”_

 

_“Why's that?” She smirked._

 

_Don came over to the bed and presented Shea with a box. She opened it to find a latex outfit which consisted of a barely there thong and a top that was clearly not much of a top the way there was a huge hole in the center for her breasts to show through._

 

_“Brought me a present, huh?” Shea straddled him as she started to put on the latex outfit._

 

_The genius turtle caught her mouth as he helped her stretch the latex top on and eventually fastened it in the back. The way the black material was stretched to its limit even still made Don hard a lot faster than he expected it would. Of course, there was a bit more to this so, he had to hold it together just a little longer._

 

_“I was thinking that we try something a little different today, at least, to start off with. Our morning session didn't happen the way it usually does, you know,” Don’s tone was especially gentle._

 

_Shea raised an eyebrow, “Different, how?”_

 

_As Shea spoke those words, Raphael walked into the room with what she would find out in seconds was a sex swing._

 

* * *

 

_Shea had agreed to be suspended in the swing and while her legs were more or less forced open as far as they would gowhile her arms were free. The latex thong she had been wearing had since been tossed to a random corner of the room. She still wore the latex top with the hole in the center that her plump and full breasts protruded through._

_Don and Raph's throbbing erections glistened with pre-cum and the very sight of them only deepened Shea's arousal. She reached down to her wetness and touched herself, speeding up her stroke as the turtles knelt on either side of her. She could no longer hold back any moans as they each took a breast in their mouths. They whirled their tongues to wet her nipples and then suckled as much of either breast as they could._

 

_Shea had three of her fingers inside of herself currently and she wasn't sure if she could go on much longer before she came. The turtles freed her lush mounds and took a moment to look at them; they were coated in saliva, as they should be._

 

_“Raph!” Don barked his name as if it were an order, “Touch her. Touch Shea, touch our woman.”_

 

_Donatello was suddenly behind Raph and had his arms around him in a tight embrace. He wasn't adamant about letting Raph go until he complied with those orders. Don's gentleness often became something foreign in the bedroom. Of course, that meant that Raph had to wriggle out of Don's grasp but, that was a given._

 

_The red banded turtle gently kneaded and stroked Shea's aching breasts. After several labored breaths and moans escaped her, Raph then reshaped the underside of her breasts. He looked down at her now glistening chest. All of his kneading and massaging had rubbed his and Don's saliva into Shea's skin which made it shine._

_The red banded turtle then locked lips with her and the deep moan that she gave into their kiss forced a churr from Raphael himself. He opened one eye to see what had made Shea moan so deeply into their kiss and it had been Don. He was lapping at Shea's cunt while she continued to finger herself and kissed Raph._

 

_Don sped up the flicking of his tongue and soon had a mouth full of Shea's hot cum. She moaned into her kiss with Raph and both turtles churred in sync with this moaning._

 

_“Stop kissing her,” Don ordered Raph yet again, “You owe her an orgasm. Now, Shea,” Don's tone changed to a gentle one and he crawled over to be able to look Shea in the eye, “Shea, will you do me the pleasure of taking me in your mouth?”_

 

_Shea sighed dreamily and nodded yes, “But, you need to freshen Raph up first. I need both of my men ta' stay standing at attention.”_

 

_“Anything,” Don gave her a gentle peck on the lips and kissed his way down to her chest, getting one last taste of her bosoms._

 

_“Can both of y'all freshen each other up? Now uh, not too much. Raphie owes me,” Shea giggled._

 

_“You heard the lady,” Raph licked the head of Don's penis and then licked the length down._

 

_The turtles engaged in a 69 while Shea reached up and rubbed her tits. She couldn't very well stroke herself with her fingers because if she did, she would cum all over her hand in this moment and her second orgasm was to be saved for Raph's mouth and Raph's mouth only. Shea was now the one in control._

 

_“Stop!” Shea ordered them to stop as soon as she felt they had done well, “Raphie baby, eat that pussy. Donnie, c'mere.”_

 

_Shea pumped Don's cock at the base as she took him deeper in her mouth. Of course, she wasn't shooting for him to come in her mouth. She was more interested in getting him ever so close and by the look on his face, she was doing something right. She reached up with her free hand and began working the nub of her right breast with her thumb. It hardened instantaneously once coupled with Don squeezing her left breast._

 

_Raph slurped up Shea's juices, making sure not to allow a single drop to escape. Shea uttered some kind ofpleasured cry and had to let Don's shaft go or else she would have made him come in her mouth. Her scream brought forth churrs from her lovers and given that their arousal couldn't last forever, it was time to get down to business._

 

_“D-Donnie...” Shea sounded scared for a second, “...how's this gonna?”_

 

_“Like it always does,” He took her hand, “except we'll be easing into you. We will go slow and just remember to breathe.”_

 

_“If ya' feel like ya' can't take it, tell us,” Raph offered._

 

_“Exactly,” Don agreed._

 

_“I wanna try this, one more kiss between y'all and I'm in.”_

 

_The brothers locked lips for a quick but meaningful kiss and then embarked on the quest to fill their mate. Shea paced her breathing inch by inch until she had taken them both in completely. She writhed underneath them and began to caress her breasts as the tempo of their stroke increased. Their passions were pushed to the limit and Shea's screaming of their names was met with harsh groans of masculine satisfaction as the turtles' seed gushed inside of her._

 

* * *

 

“Well, how do you feel about yourself? Nearly breaking Duncan's jaw was not only reckless but, very unnecessary to say the least,” Leo just had to open his big mouth.

 

Raph said nothing, he only glared at older brother. When Raph got back the strength to talk, he was going to make it a point to have some serious words with Fearless.

 

“Leonardo, I'm fine,” Peaches walked into the room. 

 

The cupid wore a sling. But, that had been damage inflicted by Karai's Foot Soldiers and not Raph. 

 

The blue banded turtle spoke again, “I understand that Raphael is upset but, he had no right to fly off the handle like he...”

 

That did it. 

 

“Fly off that handle?” Raph stood up, he was shaking with anger. 

 

“You mean you're not gonna lose it when somebody attacks everything you love? You're not gonna feel like your whole world is crashing down at your feet 'cause...Urgh! It-it ain't fair if she just...just...” 

 

Raph couldn't form words anymore and began sobbing angrily. Again, he couldn't take this. He wanted to make a comment to Leo about he would never understand until he had a child but, Leo had them all beat there. 

 

When Leo and Renet were roughly 17, they had a daughter, Layla. And just last year, they had their son, Renji. Maybe that was just it, though. 

 

Leo had never feared for the life of either of his children before they had been born. Both of them were healthy little half-turtle beings and as of right now, they were being taken care of by Renet's subjects in The 79 th Level of Null Time. 

 

“I was going to make some tea. Leonardo, why don't you join me?” Peaches suggested.

 

“Sure...” The blue banded turtle stared following after the cupid.

 

“Wait up!” Renet emerged from Don's lab and left with Leo and Peaches. 

 

Raph grumbled loudly in an attempt to silence his worried thoughts over Don doing everything in his power to stabilize Shea.

* * *

 

On the bright side, Don had a heartbeat from both Shea and the baby. The baby's heart beat was much fainter but, at least he had something.

 

This was completely unfair. Karai was sure to have planned the attack after the gala. 

 

Donatello wished everything could go back to the way it had been months ago...

 

* * *

 

_After the sex swing session with Raph, Don and Shea got their alone time._

 

_They went a couple rounds before they finally needed a rest. The pair fell asleep curled together and awoke in the same position. Somehow, they'd gotten to talking about pretty deep subjects. Well, sort of._

 

_The conversation started with how Raph had been the one to really change Shea's attitude about sex, having been the one to take her virginity. Then came the subject of feelings._

 

_Shea fell in love with Raph years ago and wasn't about to fall out. She felt love for Don as well and hoped that he felt that way about her too._

 

_“But, uh, I wanna point out that I know I ain't Eve,” Shea wanted to make sure she said this, “I know you're never gonna love anyone the way you loved her. No one is ever gonna replace her and I know that too but, please don't ever feel like I'm tryna replace her 'cause I'm not. No one could ever be Eve. No one could replace my sister.”_

 

_Donatello squeezed her tight, he appreciated her words. He would never forget about all the love he had for Eve and may never truly get over the way Eve had been taken away from him, from them and by Karai's hand…_

 

_But, Don was very thankful to still have Raph and Shea. Really, the three of them only had each other and despite that being sad on the surface, it was comforting. They didn't have to change their dynamic and had somehow found that this new arrangement worked. No one was going to take Shea from them, no one._

 

* * *

 

The genius turtle wiped his face with the back of his hand, he couldn't go through this again. He thought about the night Eve died and remembered how even though Eve had managed to shatter one of Karai's eardrums—it hadn't been enough. 

 

Karai had found a way to trap the girls away from the turtles. Shea had magic on her side and Eve had the Shatter Mic that Don had built for her. 

 

Karai knew that Shea was going to be a problem. Therefore, she had decided to physically hurt Shea before anything else and prevent her from healing herself or helping Eve. 

 

A large Foot Bot had been dropped on Shea and given the weight of the robot, Shea broke several bones all at once. Most notably, she had broken most of her ribs and ended up with a punctured lung. Shea was sure that she was going to die and had drifted into unconsciousness, she had mumbled something about having seen a light while Eve was left to struggle with Karai. 

 

Raph had been the one to find the girls and by the time he got the door to the room open, Karai had blown Eve's brains out. 

 

Karai brutally murdered Eve while Shea lay dying. It was a miracle that Shea had even regained consciousness and that she had recovered at all. She had the strength to get through this too, didn't she?

 

* * *

 

_“Shea,” Eve spoke._

 

_“Whaa...Eve?” Shea couldn't believe it, here she was again._

 

_This time, Eve was wearing a white dress of sorts and she looked like an angel more than ever before._

 

_“It's not your time,”Eve spoke again, “You don't belong here with me and neither does your baby girl.”_

 

_Shea's eyes widened and she then smiled from ear to ear, “I...I'm having a girl?”_

 

_Eve nodded, “Yes, and she hasn't even begun her life yet. I need to get you both back to where you do belong. Close your eyes, don't let in the light. Do you understand me?”_

 

_“Yeah, yeah,” Shea rolled her eyes and only then closed them._

 

_“You're going to wake up back where you belong. Be safe, and don't worry. You'll both be fine, just fine.” Eve's voice trailed off and she disappeared._

 

* * *

 

Shea slowly opened her eyes to see that she was hooked up to some oxygen and had an IV in her arm. She was in Don's lab. 

 

As Shea’s consciousness was setting back in, she began feeling the pain of the beating from Karai. To say that she felt as if she were hit by a truck would be an understatement. She blinked once more and then it dawned on her that she heard crying. 

 

“Donnie?” She managed. 

 

The was enough to make the genius turtle get up from where he had dropped to the ground, “Shea!”

 

“How's my Don Charming?” She gave a small smile. 

 

“Relieved that you're awake!” He held her hand that didn't have IV tubes through it. 

 

“I'm sorry I...I shoulda...” 

 

“No, nothing that happened tonight was your fault,” He interjected, “I'll be right back. I’m going to get Raph, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

* * *

 

“Why are you here, Timestress?” Peaches asked as he served her and Leonardo their tea.

 

“The Orb of Hindsight,” Renet began, “Karai has been messing with dark magic and like, there's no way I'm gonna let Shea's world fall to Little Miss Shred-Head!” 

 

Peaches bit down on his lip as he turned away and poured himself some tea. He wanted to know just why in the hell Renet wasn't reversing time and allowing the prevention of Shea having been brutally beaten by Karai a mere hour ago. However, the cupid knew better than to question that. It was an event that was meant to happen therefore, there was no changing it. 

 

Peaches decided to pipe up once more, “Karai found a way to power her bots with the dark magic, didn't she? Their negative energy prevented me from getting to Shea in time, isn't that right?” 

 

The Timestress nodded solemnly, “Yeah, and The Orb of Hindsight showed me a future where...Well, like, if Leo and I didn't get our butts here when we did...”

 

Turning away from them again, Peaches knew what Renet's reluctance to answer meant. That if she and Leo hadn't decided to show up, Shea would have died.

 

* * *

 

Raphael kissed Shea's forehead. He longed to kiss her lips but, he knew better than to pull back the oxygen mask over her face. 

 

Don mentioned something about how since Shea had punctured a lung before, being injured in such a bad manner again was going to make breathing for her more difficult. Of course, it was imperative for Shea to get oxygen back at a steady rate for the baby. Therefore, the oxygen mask was going to stay on for another 48 hours at least. 

 

“Hey Boo,” Shea met his amber eyes, seeing the fear in them of having nearly lost her and the baby. 

 

He said nothing but merely kissed her forehead again. Raph’s eyes were still red and puffy, he needed to take this all in before speaking again. It was a wonder how Don had gotten him to come in here.

 

“They doin' okay?” Raph turned to Don. 

 

“Shea and the baby will be doing much better once they've received enough oxygen to go back to normal again,” Don offered.

 

“Guess I'm sleepin' in here, huh?” Shea's voice was still a hoarse whisper. 

 

“I'm afraid so,” Don held her hand again.

 

“It's cool, all I really wanna do is get some real sleep,” A sigh escaped the sorceress, “But before that, wanna tell me why in the fuck Renet is here?”

 

Raphael froze where he stood. He was still annoyed by Leo having been so insensitive before and didn't want to discuss his brother's presence or Renet's for that matter. 

 

“Later,” Don caught Raph's stiffening cue and knew that he had to be one to change to change the subject, “Shea, please. You need your rest.”

 

Shea reached out for Don's hand and squeezed it, “Can y'all stay with me, please?” 

 

“Tell ya' what,” Raph reached over and cupped Shea and Don's hands, “I'll stay with ya' now and Donnie'll go make sure Fearless and The Time Bimbo ain't tearin' up the house.” 

 

“And I'll come back and stay with you both as soon as I can,” Don added. 

 

Shea smiled trustingly and let go of Don's hand thus forcing Raph to let go of both their hands. 

 

* * *

 

“Donatello!” Peaches was relived to see him, “How's Boss Lady and the little one?”

 

“It will take some time to regulate their oxygen flow but, mother and baby should be in full recovery soon,” Don explained. 

 

Renet smiled at that, she hoped Shea would be alright. The Timestress then looked to Leo, she wanted him to say something.

 

“It's nice to see you, Donnie,” Leo began, “Given, the circumstances could be better...”

 

Don nodded, “Nice to see you again too, Leo.” 

 

The awkward air about the brothers was nothing new. Not to say that Leo was on bad terms with Don and Raph but, Mikey was truly the only brother who remained in Leo’s good graces. 

 

* * *

 

 

_It was some time ago, not long after Eve died and most of New York had fallen to ruins. Death seemed to overtake the lives of the turtles at that point. Master Splinter, April, Angel: gone._

 

_This meant that any missions attempted were going to be walking the line. After all, it was Karai's fault that New York had fallen in the first place even if the turtles were the only ones who were truly aware of that._

 

_The turtles ran quite a few raids on Foot HQ. This was to ensure that even if Karai attempted to help the crumbling New York in an attempt to take suspicion off of her for starting the Utrom invasion, it wouldn’t be possible. This also ensured that Shea’s company, Frost Corp. could have Karai beat at helping the city and eventually make Karai irrelevant. Karai was going to pay for this!_

 

_The two that loved doing the more dangerous missions were Michelangelo and Carmen. They did three so-called 'suicide missions' and came out alive all three times. They were set to do more of these missions when Carmen found out she was pregnant._

 

_Even though she and Mikey were excited, pregnancy was not sitting well with Carmen. She was sickly, weak, and not herself at all._

 

_Renet had only recently become Mistress of All Time and she peeked into the future and foresaw that Carmen would die along with her and Michelangelo's child if something wasn't done._

 

_The Timestress knew that she couldn't stay in post-apocalyptic New York forever due to her duty of keeping time running smoothly. Also, she was well-aware that Leo and their daughter wouldn't stay here. So, Renet suggested to Mikey that he and Carmen come along with them. That said, it was because of stronger and better medicine in the 79_ _ th _ _Level of Null Time. Not wanting to lose Carmen or their child, Mikey agreed._

 

_A few weeks into the city's rebuild, once Frost Corp. had gotten the monopoly on being the biggest contributor, Renet and Leo packed their things, got Layla ready and Mikey and Carmen went with them to the 79_ _ th _ _Level of Null Time._

 

_After just a matter of weeks in the 79th Level of Null Time, Carmen was doing so much better. She was able to carry to term and gave birth to fraternal twins; one boy and one girl._

 

_Mikey and Carmen decided upon the names Ricardo and Cristina. Richie and Chrissy as the twins were nicknamed, were beautiful. Chrissy had hair like her mother, skin a shade lighter than her father's but the exact aquamarines that were his eyes. Richie was Michelangelo's spitting image save for the dark obsidian orbs from his mother._

 

_Now that his children and beloved were safe, Mikey felt forever indebted to Leo and Renet. However, Renet insisted that he owed them nothing._

 

_Mikey eventually started training with Leo to be part of Renet's army of Time Soldiers, assuming they were ever needed. Although Time Soldiers did not have time powers of their own, they did have weapons infused with time magic._

 

_Therefore, Michelangelo had also abandoned Raph and Don. They understood wanting to save Carmen and his babies but, Mikey was a hero. He had a duty to the city that he had always protected._

 

_Perhaps the lives of Mikey’s family outweighed a city that never said so much as a thank you. But, wasn’t continuing to protect that city without any sort of thanks what made them all heroes in the first place?_

 

* * *

 

“Is this weird for y'all?” Shea managed. 

 

“What?” Raph asked as he kissed her hand that was not hooked to the IV.

 

“Havin' Leo here since all that bullshit with Mike.” 

 

“Kinda, the sooner he's outta here the better,” Raph sighed, “But, ya startin' ta feel okay?” 

 

“Gettin' there, Boo.”

 

* * *

 

“A battle is going to have to happen,” Renet started.

 

“Well yeah but, how is Boss Lady going to help? She isn't in any shape to do so!” Peaches argued. 

 

“She isn't,” Renet stated firmly, “You, me, Leo, Don, Raph and when we call them down here, Mikey and Carmen are gonna help along with the rest of my Time Soldiers and any of Shea's people down here.” 

 

“What's this about battles?” Don entered the room. 

 

“Karai is like, obviously gonna wage a war. We’ve gotta get ready,” Renet continued. 

 

* * *

 

With the need to prep for a battle, Leo and Renet were going to be sticking around for a while. Shea didn't love the fact of them being in her house to being with. But in all fairness, Renet was technically Shea’s boss so, it was best to go along with whatever plan Renet wanted.

 

“How's our oxygen?” Shea asked when Don came back in to check on her. 

 

“Good, very good,” He was relieved. 

 

Raph had fallen asleep. It was a combination of frustration and still being overwhelmed at nearly losing Shea and the baby. 

 

“Donnie?” Shea spoke again.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I don't wanna hide what the three of us have from Leo and Renet. They decided ta stick their noses in our business, come up in our house and as much as that pisses me off, ain't no way I'm about to put on a front just so they don't shit their pants. If they don't like it, they can fuckin' leave and we'll figure out how ta' save this world on our own,” Shea was very firm in her words.

 

“Of course,” He kissed her forehead.

 

“Wake 'im up,” She more ordered than asked, “That way we can all kind stretch ta fit on this thing.” 

 

Don picked up a remote, pressed a button and the hospital bed that Shea and Raph were crowed onto became a larger bed with enough room for the three of them.

 

“There’s no need to wake him up. You and I both know that a cranky Raph won’t let us forget that he lost sleep because he was woken up,” Don then lay down next to Raph. 

 

Shea smiled at him and then closed her eyes. Shea was sure that Raph and Don would wake up first and then Don could fill Raph in about not changing how they lived their lives only because Leo and Renet were here. 

 

* * *

 

Even if it was a small victory, the fact that Shea's oxygen had returned to normal and that the baby's heart beat was strong again meant a lot. For one thing, it served to bring an undertone of happiness between all the chaotic business of training and all the tension of Leo being around.

 

That was not to say that Leo's presence was purposely doing that but, Raph was still stuck on the other night when Leo had tried to order him around and had scolded him for punching Peaches. 

 

While Raph had owned up to being wrong and had apologized to Peaches privately, he didn't need anyone to tell him that he had been in the wrong when he clearly knew that himself. 

 

Raph let out a sigh as plopped down onto the bed he shared with Shea and Don. 

 

“Rough day?” Don asked. 

 

“Yeah. Nothin' but paperwork and y'know, Leo had ta keep comin' in and he was doin' that thing he does when he don't wanna talk about what happened and...”

 

“And it only makes it worse because there's now an elephant in the room that no one wants to address,” Don finished Raph’s thought. 

 

“I dunno y'all...” Shea then walked into the room. 

 

She was wearing a little black thong and an embellished camisole that was cut down the center to show off her pregnant belly. 

 

“I don't think this 'maternity lingerie' is sexy. I think I look like a fuckin' cow...” Shea sat down on the bed with her turtles and looked away from them. 

 

“Don't say that,” Raph kissed her lips, “Ya' look beautiful.” 

 

“Really, you do,” Don added and then stole a kiss from her as well. 

 

“If y'all say so,” Shea perked up a little.

 

Reaching over, Raph began to pull the straps of her camisole down and Don got behind Shea and started massaging her shoulders. 

 

“We mean it,” Don kissed her neck and bit down sensually. 

 

“Mmmh,” Shea liked that, “I think I'm startin' to buy it.”

 

“Good,” Raph rolled down the rest of the top part of the camisole and began licking one breast as he squeezed the other. 

 

Raph ran his tongue over Shea’s pert nipple and then opened his mouth wider to take in as much of Shea’s breast as he could. Greedily, he began to suck the tortured peak until some of Shea's milk came spilling into his mouth.

 

“Ohhh...oh, fuck,” Shea could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

 

Raph pulled his mouth away from Shea's breast and Don stopped rubbing her shoulders. The genius turtle had Shea lift her arms so he could get the camisole off of her. He and Raph switched positions and now Don was in front of Shea while Raph was behind her. 

 

Don locked eyes with Shea and with his gentle stare, he had her hypnotized. His hands found her swollen breasts and while he would have loved to knead them and make them ooze her sweet milk, he chose not. He had other plans right now.

 

Slowly, Donatello kissed the top of Shea’s bare breasts and then cupped them with that same gentleness from before. He still had Shea in some sort of trance and only broke eye contact for a split second to nod at Raph. Don turned his attention to the breast that Raphael hadn't sucked from and he slowly circled the nipple and drops of Shea's milk started to fall. He took as much of her breast in his mouth as he could and began to suckle. At this, Raph reached into Shea's thong and began to finger herwithout bothering to take her thong off.

 

“Ahhh....ah....Yessss...Oh yes!” Shea cried out in pleasure only for Don to capture her mouth again and then he squeezed both of her breasts, knowing that Shea did take quite a bit of pleasure in the pain of having her swollen breasts played with. 

 

“What in the world is going on here?” None other than Leonardo stood in the doorway.

 

Don, Raph and Shea froze for a second and then Raph pulled up the blanket and covered Shea up as Don carefully distanced himself from her without exposing her to eyes that didn't deserve to see her beauty.

 

“None of your goddamn business!” Raph answered him. 

 

Shea glared at Leo and found her voice, “Leonardo, you got no right comin' in here judging us and you got no right barging in here like you just did.” 

 

“The door was open,” Leo managed, “Would you care to tell me just what in the name of...” 

 

“Raph, you deal with him,” Shea lay down with the blanket still wrapped around her and faced away from Leo and the door, “I'm stayin' right here and I'd like it if Don stayed with me. But before anything I just wanna say that this is my house and the way that I live my life, especially in this house don't change for nobody. Now, Raphie baby, get this punk the fuck outta our bedroom!”

 

“With pleasure,” Raph escorted Leo out, realizing that the time for having some serious words had come.

* * *

 

 

“Would you mind providing an explanation to what that was?” Leo was still very confused as to not only what he'd heard but walked in on as well. 

 

“Do I really hafta go inta details about what I do with Don and Shea in our bedroom? I don't go askin' you what'cha do or did with The Time Bimbo. And y'know what, I don't go stormin' in where I ain't wanted either.” 

 

“Raphael, didn't Master Splinter raise us better than this?” 

 

“Raise us? Oh, you mean our father who played favorites and basically took care of us all till we could do it ourselves and then focused on making you fuckin' perfect?”

 

“It wasn't like that! But, believe what you will. I'm very concerned as to what you and Donatello are doing with Shea. Do you even know who fathered her child? It could be either one of you couldn't it? Just what kind of practice is that? You and Donatello share one woman for sex? If you have more children they will be cousins and siblings—And then, how does raising a child with three people work? The child has two fathers? If you have more children won't they start wondering why they have different fathers?Raphael, what is the matter with you? I almost have no words. However, as your family I...”

 

Raph cut him off, "Family? You stopped being my family when you up and abandoned us ta be with the Time Bimbo. My family was Don, Eve, and Shea. I lost a part of my family and now it's down ta Don and Shea. They're family and so's the baby Shea is carrying. You ain't been my family in years and you have no right ta' come in here and pretend like you have been."

 

Leonardo had nothing to say to that. Raph had him and, he had him good. While Leo wanted to try and tell all of his brothers how they should live their lives, he couldn't. 

 

* * *

 

“I ...I just...” Shea tried to blink back her tears but was unsuccessful, “I'm just so fuckin' mad.”

 

“Shhh,” Don kissed her neck and reached over to place a hand on Shea's belly, “don't waste energy being angry at Leo.” 

 

“I know, it's bad for the baby...” Shea placed a hand over his, “but, it’s tough.” 

 

Don kissed Shea’s neck again and then began pulling at the blanket that she was still covered with. Shea rolled onto her back and let the blanket go. She was completely naked save for the thong she still wore. 

 

“There she is,” Don leaned over her for a second to kiss her and then moved to the lower area of the bed as Shea's legs fell open longingly. 

 

“And she wants her Don Charming to cheer her up,” Shea smirked up at him as she brought her hands to her breasts. 

 

“With pleasure,” Don ripped off Shea’s thong and entered her warm, dark haven with his tongue and began to flick it about, hoping to bring Shea to an orgasm. 

 

“D-Donatello...Oh, oh...OH!” She screamed as the sensation of overwhelming spasm took over; she squeezed her breasts hard at this climax and her milk dribbled down her chest. 

 

Giving one final kiss to her warmth, Don came back up to the higher half of the bed and licked Shea's chest clean. 

 

Shea smirked and gave a small laugh, “Ya' said I probably won't make enough ta breast feed, right?” 

 

Due to the nature of her question, Don went back to his normal 'genius mode'. 

 

“Yes, that's because of your breast implants. It's likely that you won't produce an adequate milk supply to supplement a child, I have some notes from a medical study about that.” 

 

“Well, I kinda like it bein' kinky just for you and Raph,” She squeezed both of her breasts in order to get out those final drops.

 

“You taste wonderful,” Don commented after he'd swallowed her last few drops of milk. 

 

“Thanks, Charming,” She smiled but her expression then turned sad, “I wanna wait around for Raph but, I’m so tired...”

 

Shea was eyeing the bit of olive green flesh sticking out of Don's lower plastron. His cock was dying to get out and Shea was certain that a soft touch would coax it out of hiding. As much as Shea truly wanted to wait for Raph, she knew that he would understand. 

 

“Donnie baby, c’mon. Take me,” She reached out and allowed her hand to run down Don's plastron. 

 

Shea’s touch had been enough to get Don’s full, throbbing erection to come to light. Don moved close to her face again, his tongue slid between her parted lips and they engaged in a long, drugging kiss that they were both reluctant to break. 

 

A churr escaped Don as Shea’s scent of desire saturated the air about them. Shea rolled onto her side and Don got behind her. Her filled her sheath from behind in one deep thrust. 

 

They began their age-old rhythm. Shea's breathing became quick and shallow and they made a sort of chorus with Don's own churrs and gasps. 

 

“D-Don...Donnieee...I'm gonna... FUCK!” Shea threw her head back as she whimpered in climax. 

 

The feel of Shea’s slick juice along his shaft, her scream of passion, and being with her in general were too much. Don flooded himself into Shea and kissed her neck once more before removing himself from her body. 

 

“Shea?” He whispered her name, hoping to get a word in before she drifted off to sleep. 

 

“Yeeaaah?” Shea blinked, trying to fight the sleep that was already overpowering her. 

 

“I love you,” This was the first time Don had said it to her and only her. 

 

Sure, Shea went around saying that she loved both Don and Raph and of course, Don and Raph's love as brothers had deepened to something even better. Then, Raph and Shea obviously loved each other back but, Don wasn't sure if he was in love with Shea. 

 

With everything rushing back to him, Don realized that he had fallen in love with Shea somewhere down the road that had brought them here. 

 

Maybe it had happened when Shea agreed upon the three of them sharing each other or when she made it clear that she didn't care who fathered her child. Perhaps it had happened in the moment when Shea explained that she wanted both Raph and Don the equal chance to be the father of the baby. 

 

Also, there was that conversation they’d had where Shea expressed her understanding that she would never be Eve but loved Don regardless. This exchange had made Don fall in love even more so. 

 

Shea slightly giggled, “I know.”

 

Don smiled slightly at her humor and spooned her as they drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Despair and Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is on the horizon while stresses multiply. Can everyone still at odds over old disagreements come together as a team in the present? Or, are too many wrong moves going to prevent that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating! Sorry, I took so long to post, I have a little more of this to post and then I'll get to posting other pieces if I really want to. I'll see but, until then, enjoy this angsty smut-filled chapter :D

“Hey, wake up,” Shea gently shook Raph who was slumped over on the one-shouldered couch in the office.

 

He opened one eye, “What time is it?” 

 

“It's like, ten. Don and me just came downstairs. He's making breakfast, ya' want somethin'?” She asked. 

 

The red banded turtle went to shook his head no, “I wanna get some sleep.” 

 

“Didn't sleep much last night, huh?” She was afraid of that. 

 

“Nope. I put Leo in his place but, that don't mean that what he said didn't make me feel lousy. And I know he upset ya' and I wanted ta knock his block off for it and…”

 

“And, it's better that ya' didn't,” Shea leaned forward and kissed him. 

 

“Yeah,” Raph sighed, still wishing he'd physically hurt Leo. 

 

“Why didn'tcha come join Donnie and me in bed?” 

 

“Didn't wanna wake ya' up. You don't need ta be losin' sleep right now.”

 

“I appreciate that, Boo. But forreal, this couch ain't for sleepin' on. Go upstairs and sleep in our bed. Don and I might come back and join ya'.” 

 

* * *

 

“Leo like, chill!” Renet had been trying to diffuse the bomb that was now her husband. 

 

“I can't believe that they're doing _that_ ,” Leo shuddered at the thought, “I don't know how anyone could do that. I would certainly never share you.”

 

The Timestress smiled at Leo and then put her hands on his shoulders, “I know but, we're not them and we don't know what kind of things they've been through together. The chaos that we left them to deal with was probably what drove them together. Like, again, we don't know what they went through besides losing Eve and maybe we shouldn't have just left this world in chaos like we did.” 

 

“Renet, you had to leave. You had to become Mistress of All Time...”

 

“Yeah but, I didn't have to drag you, Layla, Mikey, and Carmen with me.” 

 

“I couldn't have kept on without you, Renet. And Layla, do you see how happy she is? She needed both of us, her parents. And now that we have Renji I know that the kids wouldn't be happy if they only had one or the other of us.” 

 

“I know,” Renet hugged him, “I miss our babies. But, sometimes I wonder if we made the right choice in leaving like we did.” 

 

Leo sighed, “Everyone makes mistakes. We’re not exempt from the truth in that statement. If we did make a mistake then, so be it. We love each other and our children. At the time, we only had Layla and we did what was best for her. You and I both know that since the moment we found out we were having our first child, we had no intention of raising that child away from each other.”

 

Renet could feel herself starting to cry when Leo pressed his lips to hers and held her tightly. 

 

“I wanna see our babies. I miss them so freaking much,” Renet was holding onto Leo for dear life. 

 

“The sooner we start preparing for this war, the better,” He spoke again. 

 

“When this is over, I wanna bring Layla and Renji here. I want them to meet the rest of their family. And, we should get in touch with Mikey and Carmen. The army isn't complete without them.” 

 

* * *

 

Raph woke up sometime in the afternoon. Don and Shea had joined him in bed for a little while but, Renet came knocking on the door and the pair decided that it was better to leave Raph to his sleep. 

 

The Timestress spoke of it being high time to being training in preparation for the impending war. That meant that Shea's clairvoyant abilities were needed. When that part of the conversation began, Donatello snapped at the Timestress.

 

“Renet, I won't allow you to jeopardize the health of Shea or the baby by making Shea use magic,” The tone that the genius turtle took on sounded nothing short of a tone usually only used by his red banded brother.

 

“Donnie,” Shea put a hand on his shoulder, “I can't say no to Renet. As much as I don't like it, I work for her now. When Simultaneous was in power Renet was my equal but, not anymore. She's my superior now…” 

 

The way Shea's voice trailed off shook Don to the very core. He remembered Raph having mentioned this before. 

 

While Shea was without a doubt the most stubborn woman that they would ever come to know, when it came to matters of magic she became completely submissive in the sense that, she put her duty of using her magic above anything else in the situation. 

 

It was scary to see Shea's inner-fire suddenly die down because The Mistress of All Time had ordered her cooperation. 

 

“I'm not gonna put Shea in any danger, I promise. I just need a little bit of her help in communicating with the spirit world to see if we can't bring back some of your mystic powers and get a strong type of fusion magic if we give you guys weapons that are powered by time energy,” Renet explained. 

 

“Fine,” Don reached over and held one of Shea's hands, he still wasn't happy about this. 

 

 

“And that's what's gonna go down,” Shea finished relaying the info to Raph and then got onto the bed with him. 

 

“I'm with Donnie on this one. I don't like Renet makin' you use magic,” Raph scowled and crossed his arms.

 

“Boo, my hands are tied. I gotta do whatever she wants or else. Besides, think about it. Me and her used ta be tight. If we were back two years ago, she'd let me goof off and ignore it all. But, we ain't. And nothin's the same. She replaced me with Carmen, I replaced her with...” Shea realized she was about to say Eve and cleared her throat instead, “Well, y’know. Point is, we ain't friends like we used ta be. We're strictly employer and employee. That’s all there is to it.”

 

Shea scooted to the far side of the bed and lay on her side. She now had her back to Raph when Don came back in with the glass of water she asked for. 

 

Don said nothing as he placed the glass of water on the night table closest to Shea. 

 

“Thanks, Charming,” Shea muttered. 

 

Don picked up one of Shea’s hands and kissed it. He wasn't at all surprised by the way Shea retracted her hand and pulled it into her chest. She was upset because Raph and Don were worried about her and now she was more upset because she knew that no matter what words she used to explain what was going on to Raph, it would only serve to make him even angrier than he was now. 

 

The purple banded turtle then went and sat down on the edge of the bed closest to Raph. Don started to examine his brother. 

 

There was an angry way about Raph's inhaling and exhaling right now. He needed to get his anger out and fast. Raph could go down to his punching bag in his and Don’s workout room but, there was a very high chance that Leo would find his way to him, make a comment about Raph’s violent tendencies and then possibly insult what kind of father he was going to make. While Leo had kids of his own, when he and Raph were at odds, nothing was off limits. 

 

“Raphie,” Don said just above a whisper. 

 

“What?” Raph barely moved, he did, however, make a small effort to look at Don. 

 

Don tackled Raph and pushed him more into the bed as he caught his mouth. Maybe Raph had this whole 'don't touch me' thing when he was angry but right now, Don found that it was the perfect time to break the ‘don’t touch Raph when he’s angry’ rule. 

 

“Just what in the fuck are y'all...” Shea turned to face her mates only for a smile to grace her features. 

 

“I...I needed that,” Raph was panting as he came up for air from his and Don’s kiss.

 

“And Shea needs for us not to be so angry at Renet,” Don picked up that already.

 

Shea felt guilty because she hadn't been the one to choose to be Renet's employee, that was simply the way it worked out. Therefore, Shea was going to get more upset if Don and Raph stayed angry with the Timestress because it made Shea feel as if she was the one who wanted to use magic when Renet had been the one to order it. 

 

“You're damn right,” Shea nodded. 

 

“M'sorry,” Raph pressed his forehead to her and kissed her lips. 

 

“S'okay,” She let out a sigh of relief. 

 

Don moved closer to both Raph and Shea, he met their eyes with a gentle gaze, “We're all okay now, right?” 

 

“We're good,” Raph reached his hand out to Shea and helped her sit up. 

 

The three of them shared a kiss. The trio was one again and naturally, they were going to come together even further. 

 

“Donnie baby,” Shea batted her eyes at him, “Didn't Raphie miss all our fun last night?”

 

“He did,” Don husked as he moved forward and caressed Raph's face. 

 

“I think we need to show 'im how much fun we had,” Shea circled her arms around Raph's neck. 

 

“I don't think ya' can show me all the fun ya' had with this still on,” Raph began to pull at Shea's dress.

 

As much as Shea was a vision in blue chiffon, her dress had to go. She lifted her arms and allowed him to pull her dress off all the way and even laughed as he threw the now balled-up chiffon dress as far as he could. The only thing that remained on Shea was a little thong. Even though they'd both been helping her tie those things on since she started showing, it didn't stop fascinating the turtles how she was still so comfortable wearing them. 

 

“Or this,” Don bit down on the ribbon that was holding Shea's thong closed and with one tug, the thong came off and faced the same fate as the blue chiffon dress. 

 

Shea was now in the middle of both Don and Raph. She had one arm around Don's shoulders and one arm around Raph's shoulders when the turtles reached down to massage her inner thighs. She snapped her fingers and their gear joined her clothes on the bedroom floor. 

 

“That's better...Ah...Ahhh...” She smirked and then threw her head back in pleasure as both turtles began to suck on her breasts. 

 

Their tongues whisked at her nipples and then they both nibbled for a split second, keeping in sync with one another. Raph was the first to taste Shea's milk and he squeezed her breast a bit more for some to coat his lips and then lifted his head to kiss her, wanting to her taste her own milk with this kiss.

 

“Awh...” Shea sighed heavily in pleasure, forcing the oxygen out of her lungs, “That does taste pretty good.” 

 

Don finally tasted Shea's milk and then squeezed and massaged the breast to get more to cover his lips with so that she could have another milky kiss. A churr came from a suddenly frozen Raph at seeing this, this was hot...Why in the world hadn't he come to bed with his lovers last night? 

 

“Did’ya hear that?” Shea looked at Don.

 

“I did,” He caught her by the mouth and began to alternate in kissing her, fondling and sucking on her bosoms. 

 

Another few churrs escaped Raph and he couldn't take it anymore and dropped down; he was at full arousal. 

 

“Mmm,” Shea pumped Don's cock that had also made an appearance, “Oh, Raph?” 

 

“What?” Raph could feel that it was getting harder to breathe.

 

“C'mere, Boo.” 

 

Raph made his way back over to Don and Shea. Shea started sucking Don off while Raph let his hands trail down Shea's body. Her pregnant curves were so different, yet so beautiful at the same time. He found his way to the slick, wet heat of her. Her sucking of Don's shaft fell into sync with Raph's stroke and the way she clenched around his fingers. 

 

“Lay down, Raph,” Don looked at him. 

 

Knowing that this was only getting started, Raph lay back onto his carapace and waited. Don helped Shea settle herself onto Raph's cock and he then knelt in front of Shea so that she could go back to sucking him off. Raph felt Shea moving against him, pressing down to meet his every upward thrust. He loved the feeling of her still being able to ride him. She sure had some talent if she could ride him while sucking on Donatello's member with all her might. 

 

“Shh...Shea...” Don could feel himself about to lose control. 

 

“C-C'mon, hold out a little longer,” Raph cupped one of Shea's breasts in each hand, he could feel himself getting close as well but he didn't want to this to end. 

 

She gave a muffled scream as she came and despite the muffled sound of it, her scream had been the catalyst that pushed both Don and Raph over the edge. The trio of lovers disentangled only to go and change positions. But, a knock on the door would prevent the change of positions.

 

“Boss Lady,” It was Peaches knocking, “Renet wants everyone downstairs now. I don't want to go as much as I bet the three of you don't want to but, we have to. Can you guys be down in twenty?” 

 

* * *

 

Peaches was ready to re-break his own wings at this point. He was healing very well, his arm was no longer sprained and the bruise from being punched by Raph was almost completely gone. However, Peaches didn't love being bossed around by Renet and he certainly didn't like having to submit to her the same way Shea did. Shea was much more okay with following Renet’s orders.

 

Peaches was Shea's guardian, Lord Simultaneous appointed him to that position due to the fact that Peaches' ancestors had a hand in trying to preserve the love between The Time Lord and Shea's however many greats grandmother, Elise. 

 

Shea and Peaches' families were brought together by Lord Simultaneous and the moment that Peaches met Shea, a very strong kinship was felt; Shea is and was as ever the elegant sorceress and she found a friend in Peaches. They both tended to keep their circles small but, they had found friends in each other. 

 

With a loud sigh, Peaches recalled spending hours shopping and having nails and hair done with both Renet and Shea. What happened to the friendly atmosphere they used to share? With that, it again sickened Peaches how Renet just assumed all charge of everything. However, he was going to attribute that to Leonardo possibly having given Renet 'leadership tips'. 

 

Michelangelo and Carmen had just orbed in from the 79 th Level of Null Time and that meant more guests. 

 

Peaches looked both Mikey and Carmen up and down. Their attire screamed 79 th Level of Null Time. Mikey and Leo were wearing similar clothes while Carmen had a rather interesting outfit on. It wasn't slutty or anything, it was just very interesting for lack of a better word. Undoubtedly, Renet and Carmen must have gone shopping together and Renet definitely picked out that outfit for Carmen.

 

“Aren't they like, ready yet?” Renet gave Peaches a look. 

 

“They said twenty minutes, it's only been eighteen,” Peaches stated matter-of-factly. 

 

A serious look fell over Renet’s features, “Then maybe you should totally go upstairs and tell them to hurry it up.”

 

Peaches wanted to call her a bitch but resisted, “Timestress, there's no need for that.” 

 

As if on cue, Raph, Shea and Don finally came downstairs. They had cleaned themselves up and were re-dressed. 

 

“I'm glad we're all finally here,” Renet began, “It's about time we got this training underway. Shea has to make contact with the spirit world and see that your ties with those 'Tribunal Powers' haven't been severed completely. If they have, there's protocol for me and Shea to follow. If not, we're in way better shape than we thought. But, whatever. We'll get through this either way.”

 

Everyone remained silent, knowing that Renet was far from finished. 

 

“Anyway, once your powers are up and running, we'll see if we can't find some kind of fusion with time-powered weapons. Leo, you and Mikey have experience with time-powered weapons and you'll show Don and Raph the ropes when we get to that point. When it is time to battle Karai, we'll know. She's going to attack first but, we'll be ready. Even though she won't attack for a while, that doesn't mean we have any time to waste. Shea, c'mon, show me to your library. Duncan, you're with us. Carmen, you're gonna go with Leo and the guys. I want you to go over disarming attackers with guns for starters. You and Leo decide what happens next, any questions?” 

 

“I got one,” Raph whispered to Don, “Who died and made her Fearless Leader?” 

 

* * *

 

“I can't use the Orb of Hindsight for this one, I gotta use a whole different crystal ball,” Shea pulled a different crystal ball from a drawer. 

 

Renet nodded and then sat down with at one of her low tables with cushions for chairs. 

 

“Uh,” Shea stopped short. 

 

“You okay?” Renet looked concerned. 

 

“Call me crazy but, I coulda sworn the baby just moved or kicked or somethin',” Shea then put the crystal ball on a base.

 

“Could be, everyone's different. I didn't feel Layla move until I was six months along but, I felt Renji move around four months. That’s how far along you are, right?” 

 

Shea nodded as Peaches walked into the room and knelt on the cushion beside her. Quickly, they exchanged a glance of fear. Shea felt that something was off and Peaches was worried because he didn't know what was wrong or what do. Shea then turned back to look at Renet

 

“M'kay, so, I just need you to enter the spirit world really fast and see if they're still connected. If not, we'll go from there.” 

 

“Right,” Shea placed her hand on her crystal ball, “Peaches, catch my body, okay?” 

 

The cupid got up from where he knelt and then moved to kneel at Shea's side, ready for if she fell backward or sideways when her spirit left her body. 

 

“Here I go,” Shea's spirit went from her body and into the spirit world.

 

Peaches caught Shea's body with ease and not wanting her to wake up sore, he grabbed more of cushions about the library and made a little sort of 'bed' with them and placed Shea's now spiritless body on top. 

 

* * *

 

Carmen re-inserted the clip of her gun and charged at Leo.

 

“Notice, Carmen's gun is in front of her. Gunmen will always carry their gun first because that way, they can shoot at you even if they're not yet touching you,” The blue banded turtle explained. 

 

“We're practicing with one bullet in the gun at a time because if you do get shot, you only have yourself to blame.”

 

When Leo began saying this, Carmen got behind him and now held the gun to the back of his neck, “See? When someone has a gun on them you're never to get distracted because if Carmen were my enemy, she would have ended my life by now. Thank you for the demonstration, Carmen.” 

 

The fiery latina took the gun away from the back of Leo's neck and they bowed to each other. She stuck the gun back into its holster. 

 

“Would anyone besides Michelangelo like to try disarming a gun-wielding assassin?” Leo made it a point to not allow Mikey to go in round one because Carmen had long since shown her orange clad lover some tricks to disarm anyone with a gun. 

 

At this, Carmen took her gun back out of the holster and spun it by its trigger. 

 

“Heh, I ain't scared a her!” Raph got up and stood across from Carmen.

 

* * *

 

Shea jolted up when her spirit returned to her body. Almost instantly, she broke into sobs and grabbed onto Peaches for support. 

 

“Shea, what happened?” Renet rushed to her side. 

 

Shea didn't turn to look at her. She simply sobbed more and held onto Peaches tighter. 

 

“Oh, sweetie,” Peaches sighed and then looked to Renet and began to translate what had sounded like nothing but a colossal, unintelligible sob, “Shea says she'd rather you ask her later. She isn't feeling well right now. In fact, she feels horrible and just wants to stay here and let it out. She'd like you to go. But, stay outside the door. She thinks she'll need you in a few minutes.”

 

The Timestress went along with Shea's requests and made her way out of the room. 

 

After a few more minutes of crying, Shea could speak again. 

 

“Ya' got all a that just from a sob?” Shea smiled through some remaining tears. 

 

“Of course, I did, that's what best girlfriends are for. Duh!” Peaches chimed, “But, in all seriousness, what's wrong?” 

 

The tears started up again and Shea placed one of her hands on her stomach, “I scared her.”

 

“Her?” Peaches' eyes widened, “You're having a girl? I thought we didn't know.” 

 

“Eve's spirit told me when I was out cold after Karai beat me up. She told me that my little girl and me didn't belong in that world with her and not to look at the light. But, when I left my body just now, I didn't leave by myself. She followed me out 'cause she got scared being in there alone without Mommy's heartbeat making noise with hers. She got scared 'cause Mommy stopped breathing, 'cause she didn't hear Mommy's voice. I scared my baby, Peaches! I scared her bad and I didn't mean to. I left my body 'cause...” 

 

“Because Renet ordered you to,” Peaches hugged her, “And that was unfair.”

 

“I had to...But, I shoulda fought 'er tooth and nail till she came up with another plan. My little girl thought I was gonna leave her 'cause I was gone so damn long!”

 

“Shea, it's over. You're outta there and you don't ever have to go back, at least not for the rest of your pregnancy...Sweetie, why are your eyes glazed like that?” 

 

The room was spinning to Shea and she then started to tremble, “G-get Don and Raph, please...” 

 

The Sorceress fell into him, she'd lost consciousness.

 

“RENET! GET DONATELLO AND RAPHAEL, NOW!” Peaches screamed. 

 

“It'll be okay, Shea. I promise,” Peaches waved his hand and put a healing forcefield around her.

 

* * *

 

Carmen was digging her nail into the pressure point underneath Raph's right elbow. She had one leg pressing most of her weight into Raph's chest and her other leg was holding Raph's left arm down and Raph's wrist was placed right in the space between where Carmen's shoe ended and the impossibly high heel stuck out. Carmen's arm that wasn't tormenting Raph with a pressure point was holding the gun towards his head.

 

“One, two,” Leo started the count. If he got to three, Raph was out. 

 

Carmen rested a finger on the trigger and was ready to pull it when Raph managed to get one of his legs up, hooked it around the leg that Carmen had above his arm, swept Carmen down and on her way down, he grabbed her arm holding the gun and got a hold of her wrist. He hit a pressure point that caused her to drop the gun. Raph thought he was on a roll only for Carmen to put him in an armbar. 

 

“Raphael, that's enough!” Leo barked. 

 

Just then Carmen swung one of her legs up and was prepped to bash Raph's face in, Leo pulled them apart. 

 

“Enough and, that goes for both of you!” The blue banded turtle should have expected no less from the two of them but, he'd hoped that they were mature enough to move past their hatred for one another. They weren't. 

 

Raph and Carmen both began mumbling curses under their breath at that but went and knelt down next to Don and Mikey, respectively. 

 

“We'll take a short break,” Leo sighed.

 

“Donnie! Raph, come quick!” Renet ran towards them. 

 

* * *

 

“She's alright now, isn't she?” Peaches looked to Donatello, hoping for the words.

 

“She will be,” Don sighed in relief, “If you hadn't healed her she might not being doing as well as she is now. While you couldn't heal all of her damage, your healing did something significant. Thank you.”

 

“It's my pleasure, I'm her guardian after all,” Peaches smiled. 

 

“Where's Renet?” Raph walked into the lab, he was using a very pointed tone. 

 

“She's got to be around here somewhere,” Peaches commented. 

 

“ 'Cause I'm done. That was it, that was fuckin' it,” Raph was about to storm out of Don's lab, charge right for Renet wherever she happened to be and give her a piece of his mind.

 

“Raphael, stop!” Don grabbed him, “Go upstairs and wait for me, please. I'll talk to Renet.” 

 

While the red banded turtle was about to snap at Don, he chose not to. He nodded and then went to give the now sleeping Shea a kiss on her forehead before heading upstairs. Even though he was angry himself, Don was angry beyond belief and he knew that it was best to go along with whatever Don's wishes were right now. 

 

* * *

 

“Renet, I'd like to have a word with you,” Don stormed into the room where The Timestress and Leo had decided to hide away, “...alone.”

 

Leo stepped outside the room and even though he closed the door, Don was very certain that his older brother was pressed up against the door and would be listening to everything. 

 

“What is it, Don?” Renet finally asked.

 

“Do you have _any_ idea what kind of danger you put Shea in? You made her leave her body and that act in itself sent her into some kind of shock! Duncan healed her enough that it's subsided but, that doesn't matter. You do realize that when Shea leaves her body she enters a death-state, don't you? If she entered a death-state then, she put the baby in a death-state along with her. Shea is finally sleeping soundly but from what we were able to get out of her, when the baby entered the death-state with her, it did more harm than good. She wouldn't stop crying about how she scared the baby or about all the guilt she's feeling for it.” 

 

“Donatello, I didn't think...”

 

He cut the Timestress off, “That's right, you didn't think. You acted without considering Shea's health or safety. Just because you two aren't friends anymore doesn't mean that you can proceed without any regard for her life or the life developing inside of her. I'd just like to know how you would be able to sleep at night if you would have been responsible for the death of an unborn child.” 

 

“That didn't happen! It wouldn’t have...”

 

“Really? Because according to all the tests I ran, Shea was dehydrated, her oxygen was low and I was lucky to have gotten a heartbeat from the baby. Worse than that, once Shea was conscious again...The screams, the crying—Shea doesn't cry or, at least, she pretends not to and those were tears and screams of agony. She can't believe she put the baby in danger based on your orders. Raph and I did our best to calm her down and I ended up sedating her if only for her to relax. Renet, I swear, if you do anything else to put the lives of Shea or the baby in jeopardy, you will be sorry!” 

 

Before either one of them realized it, the tip of Don's bo staff was at Renet's throat and if he wanted to, he could easily push it forward, despite the 'effect of distance' created by holding the staff between them. And Don didn't realize it but, he was also covered in the markings from his Mystic power. That power was still there, inside of him. It had just taken the right amount of anger to bring it back out. 

 

“Donatello, get away from her!” Leo charged back into the room, pulled Renet close and then held one of his katana above his brother's bo. 

 

The purple clad turtle exited the room only to avoid fighting his older brother because he was certainly not in the mood to treat Leo's wounds afterward. 

 

* * *

 

Raph was sprawled out on the bed he normally shared with Don and Shea. He wanted both of his mates to come to bed, to feel them both next to him and he was starting to get even more riled up because Don was taking forever to get back. He wanted to get up and look for him but, Raph knew that if he were to leave the bedroom and go anywhere else, he was sure to punch a hole through a wall or even decapitate Renet though, he should try to avoid the latter. 

 

“You seem tense,” Don walked into the room and locked the door.

 

“What else is new?” Raph wanted to keep up with his rotten attitude. 

 

Upon meeting Don's eyes, the pain and fear Raph had been trying to hide with his pissy disposition was apparent. 

 

“Let's fix that,” The purple banded turtle climbed up on the bed and positioned himself between Raph's legs. 

 

“D-Donnie...C'mon,” Raph didn't want to give in but, the way his brother's fingers caressed the slit that housed his manhood would force a surrender. 

 

Joint churrs escaped from the brothers when Raph's cock sprung to life. Don pumped the swollen flesh and then circled his tongue around the head,“Remember that time in the kitchen? Well, that time we got started in the kitchen, anyhow...”

 

* * *

 

_Shea was only a few weeks along but, sex had still been a staple between her, Raph and Don. They had been very frisky the night before and even so, they decided to have breakfast._

 

_It was very difficult to explain how it had happened but, Shea had woken up in a very teasing mood and came downstairs in nothing but a thong and a bra. Don stepped out for a second to water some plants he was experimenting with and when he returned, Raph was laying on top of one of the kitchen counters with his dick in hand and he was desperately trying to bring his limp manhood to arousal. Shea had just made him cum and she was now ignoring him on purpose, trying to make him beg for it but knowing that he was too proud to. While Shea pretended to be browsing through their array of breakfast cereals, Don decided that he should help Raph out. He took Raph in his mouth and the loud churrs from Raph forced Shea to turn back around and see what was happening._

 

_The very sight of Don pleasuring Raph had been almost too much to bear and she removed her bra and thong before climbing up onto the counter closest to her and starting to touch herself._

 

_“F...fuck!” Raph felt himself stiffen while still in Don's mouth._

 

_At this, the genius terrapin continued with his exquisite technique of licking and sucking until he felt Shea run a hand up his shell. He turned towards her and they met in a lustful kiss; Raph reached up to grab hold of Shea's breast closest to him, but, Shea and Don now decided to double-team him in teasing and they took a step away from him and continued their little impromptu make-out session.At this, Raph decided he was going to have better luck jerking himself off and if his mates were going to tease this much, they had better make it worth his while._

 

_“Uh-uh,” Shea stepped back over to Raph and grabbed his shaft, giving it a quick pump, spitting on it and then rubbing her saliva all over his length._

 

_She then abruptly let go and gently pushed Don away from her more, she knelt down facing Don when Raph took this chance to hop down from the counter._

 

_“Oh no, ya' don't,” Raph ran his hands down Don's scutes, “Shea, ya' can't have all the fun.”_

 

_“Guess not,” Shea giggled as Raph made Don drop down._

 

_Raph welcomed Don's swollen member into the warmth of his mouth while Don and Shea resumed their making out position. Shea and Don's tongues twined together and that increased the intensity and speed of their kiss which convinced Raph to pick up his pace._

 

_Don was having his fill not only getting one monster of a blowjob but, also with exploring Shea's body. Sure, he'd been with her plenty of times and had seen her naked and all, but, her body was changing and it was certainly something worth making a note of. Her breasts were swelling up and getting bigger as the days passed and while she wasn't showing very much, her stomach was starting to curve out in the slightest and that curve all on its own was something to marvel at. Shea was the reason that this was possible, without her, he and Raph couldn't very well bring a child into the world. Being with her and Raph was an all new sort of high and Don had huffed plenty of chemicals, some by accident and others not, to know about different types of 'highs'. But, this was their reality and it felt next to perfect._

 

* * *

 

“Damn...Damn...DAMN!” Raph came hard and had to really throw himself back into the pillows or he was sure he would have somehow impaled Don through the back of his throat. 

 

The purple banded turtle licked his lips and before he could register it, Raph had him pinned down to the mattress. 

 

“Feeling any better?” Don dared ask.

 

“A lot actually. Y’know, ya’ missed some details from that story,” Raph bit down on Don's right shoulder to assert his dominance, “Ya' didn't even finish it.” 

 

“That's because I was busy finishing you,” A sensual glint shone in Don's eyes. 

 

“You're gonna pay fer that one, brainiac!” 

 

* * *

 

_Shea had then knelt down again and alternated between getting tastes of Don and Raph while they massaged her breasts, caressed her neck and even attempted the occasional stroking of her hair._

 

_“Both of y'all know not ta' be touchin' up on my hair,” Shea shot her lovers glares._

 

_“Maybe we wanna make ya' angry,” Raph teased._

 

_“Oh yeah?” Shea then stood up and pushed Raph back towards the kitchen counter._

 

_“Yeah,” He answered her and they shared one of the 'famous' angry while sensual kisses._

 

_Shea gestured for Don to come close to them again and he lifted Raph back up onto the counter. Shea climbed back up onto the counter as well, but, she scooted slightly away from Raph._

 

_“Lift up your ass, Boo,” Shea bit down on her lip in such a way that Raph couldn't say no to her._

 

_Don lined himself up to enter Raph's puckered entrance. The only real lubricant they had was saliva, but, it was worth it._

 

_When Don began thrusting in and out of Raph, Shea started pumping his cock in sync. Shea leaned over Raph somewhat and she and Don made contact tongues first. She made sure to keep pumping Raph's cock as her second duel of tongues began. Loud churrs kept coming from Raph and when Shea leaned over and locked lips with him, he all but lost it. Don poured himself into Raph and once he disengaged, he wasted no time helping Shea off of the counter. She pushed Raph's legs apart and went right for his manhood. Don bit down on Shea's shoulder in a sensual way and fondled her breasts with one hand while fingering her with the other. She moaned at Don's touch and gave a stifled scream when Raph came in her mouth. Her mates gave their own loud churrs of pleasure. It was only right that they move this to the bedroom because Shea was dripping with need and it would be better to pleasure her among the soft bed as to avoid any sex injuries._

 

* * *

 

“Ah....Raa...ph,” Don trembled underneath him. 

 

“Say my name!” Raph ordered as he got closer and closer to his climax.

 

“Raaa...Raaph...Raaaaphael,” Don shuddered as his orgasm hit. 

 

“Oh yeah, that's it...That's the stuff! Ugh!” Raph stiffened in release and then followed up with a harsh and masculine groan of satisfaction. 

 

He removed himself from Don's body and was finally feeling much, much better. 

 

* * *

 

No matter how much Shea didn't want to be having this conversation, she had to. It was part of her duties as second in command to The Mistress of All Time. It had been two days since that incident that was now called the 'Time Bimbo's Fuck-Up' or 'TBF' for short.

 

“Their connections to their Mystic Powers are still intact. Just have Leo and them all mediate and they can bring it about again. Master Splinter's spirit and Master Yoshi's spirits will help with this,” Shea spoke and she really hoped that was all that she was going to have to say. 

 

“Shea, I never meant...” The Timestress insisted. 

 

“I know, Renet. I know, okay?” Shea was not having this. 

 

“Really though, I'm sorry!” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Renet sighed, “Just one more question?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“When do you see Karai striking?” 

 

“Within three months time,” Shea sighed and answered. 

 

Renet nodded, “And when are you due?” 

 

“You said one more question!” 

 

“Shea, don't be like that.” 

 

Not without a loud sigh first, Shea answered this question, “Within three months time...”

 

* * *

 

The turtles re-awakening their Mystic powers and linking up with the time weapons hadn't been all that difficult. What was proving to be difficult was working together. 

 

Leo and Mikey had become somewhat of a dynamic duo in fighting while Raph and Don had done the same. Obviously, they had a lot of work to do before the could get back to the whole 'fearsome fighting team' thing. 

 

While Mikey was obviously trying to be civil with Raph and Don, the hostility that the genius and hot-head were exhibiting towards Leo was getting ridiculous. 

 

“Can we all just quit being mad?” Mikey couldn't take it anymore, “We're still brothers and were a team once and we could take Karai down years ago and we can damn sure do it again! But, we can't if we're just gonna hold grudges.” 

 

The youngest had a point. Like it or not, they were capable of such a thing but all ill feelings had to be put aside in order to get them back to what they had once been.

 

* * *

 

“Time is passing too fast...” Shea sighed as she lay back into the pillows behind her. 

 

“Sweetie,” Peaches was filing her nails, “time flies when you're having fun.”

 

“And exactly what fun am I havin'?” Shea glared at him. 

 

“Fun with your oh so sexy lovers,” He winked.

 

“Peaches, we ain't had fun a long time...I'm 'bout to pop and...”

 

“Shea, I know you still have plenty of fun. Don't lie, I know all about your love life, remember?” 

 

She was blushing, “Well, okay, but not fun like we could have before I go so big...I mean, I thought I was huge before...” 

 

Peaches frowned when he saw the frown on Shea's face, “Shea, that doesn't equate to being ugly! Big is beautiful, little is beautiful and so is everywhere in-between.”

 

Right when Shea was going to answer, she felt a slickness between her legs, “Oh shit...” 

 

Your water broke!” Peaches sprang up with excitement, “That baby's coming! OH MY GOD. THE BABY IS COMING!” 

 

“Peaches...ngh!” Shea started feeling the pain, “Do somethin!” 

 

* * *

 

Shea had to go into labor just as the turtles and Renet were going over the final battle strategy for storming Foot Headquarters and stopping Karai's resurrecting of the Tengu Shredder. 

 

But, wasn't that the way things always happened? 

 

If that wasn't bad enough, Shea was going to have to give birth in the 79 th Level of Null Time in order to secure her safety and that was even worse because it was deviating from her birth plan of having the baby at home. Plus, Peaches ended up going with the others for an extra soldier and Shea was left alone to have the baby. 

 

Shea did her best not to scream or cry the whole time, but, a little less than an hour in, her attempts proved futile. She felt her vision getting blurry and started to panic when she realized she was having a psychic vision. 

 

* * *

 

_She could clearly see Peaches, he was in his golden armor and he was face to face with Karai. They were surrounded by The Foot Mystics who were all fighting with the others; Peaches was shaking, his bow was up against Karai's blade._

 

_“And I take it that Miss Frost is indisposed?” Karai smirked._

 

_“None of your business,” Peaches spoke through gritted teeth, “You can't hurt her!”_

 

_“I think I can!” Karai tried to chop Peaches' bow in half but failed, “I will send the Mystics to torment her in her labor!”_

 

_“No, you won't,” Peaches glared at her, “And even if you do, it won't matter. Shea is strong on her own, but, her child? Her child is just as strong, even now. The minute that child gives it's first cries, it's going to mean the end of you and the end of all possibilities of the return of the evil spirit you keep trying to summon!”_

 

* * *

 

The medical staff began mumbling something to Shea about how that now she was fully dilated, she could have her C-Section. She thought she had been in pain before, but this was even worse. She had had enough of all this when she heard a shrill cry, it was her baby. 

 

“She's here!” Shea sighed in relief, it was over as was the battle with Karai, but, in that, she could only wonder what kind of freaky gift her baby would end up with. 

 

* * *

 

“Is it really over?” Mikey asked. 

 

Renet nodded, “Yeah, it's over, for good this time.” 

 

“What are we waiting for?” Peaches brought up a good point, “Shea must have had the baby by now!” 

 

* * *

 

Shea held a pink bundle in her arms when Raph and Don walked in to see her. 

 

“Look, baby. Your daddies are here,” Shea smiled down at the baby girl. 

 

The little olive green baby turtle had dark hair, Shea's natural hair color and she had Don's eyes; he had obviously fathered the baby girl. Upon realizing this, Don's eyes widened. He almost couldn't believe that this was his daughter. Shea handed the baby off to Raph who then walked over to Don with her. 

 

“C'mon Donnie boy, hold 'er,” Raph smiled as he held the baby out to Don. 

 

“R-right,” Don held his daughter and then kissed the baby's forehead, causing her to coo happily. 

 

“She still needs a name,” Shea spoke again, “And I know both a y'all won't let me name 'er princess...so, ideas?” 

 

“Ella?” Raph suggested. 

 

“No, that's like Cinderella and my baby ain't no one's maid!” Shea dismissed the suggestion altogether. 

 

“How about Diana?” Don gave a suggestion. 

 

“After a princess who was set-up to be killed and got whacked 'cause the set-up worked?” Shea's eyes widened. 

 

“Why don't you come up with one?” Raph asked as he looked back at Shea.

 

“Good point, give 'er here,” Shea waited for Don to give her back the baby. 

 

“Here's my little princess,” Shea snuggled the baby once she had her back in her arms, “My pretty little princess...She's like a little blossom of happiness, like a...Hm, well Tiana, that means princess and 'cause she's a blossom like a flower...Jasmine. Tiana Jasmine, TJ for short.” 

 

Raph and Don both agreed with that one. Tiana Jasmine Hamato-Frost, it had a very nice ring to it. While Shea smiled in front of her mates and child, she was still deeply plagued inside by the fact that little TJ was going to inherit spiritual nature like hers, she could feel it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago to see if I could actually do it and, when it came to fruition and became more than just a completed challenge, it meant a lot to me. I now want to share this with everyone. Plus, I'm gifting it to Deanie95; the person who challenged me to write it in the first place when I told her that it popped into my head. Thanks, everyone, enjoy!


End file.
